


The Rough Life

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Series: The Winchester Pack [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Sam Winchester, Insecure Sam Winchester, M/M, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Sam, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 36,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Dean Winchester has been the Pack Leader of the Winchester Clan since his father's death. When Sam is kidnapped by the rival clan, the Hell Pack, he must act fast to ensure his brother's safety. Who knew that by joining with the Novak's, he'd get a lot more than just his brother back.





	1. Winchester Pack

Dean couldn’t recall a time when he hadn’t been threatened by the Hell Clan. Since he was born, his dad had taught him how to fight them, how to beat them. Dean had followed his lead, learning how to be the Pack Alpha, how to stop the Hell Clan from ruining their lives. The difference, however, between him and his father was that Dean knew when to admit defeat, and to not allow it to take over his life. His mother, Mary, had tried her very best to keep John from taking things too far, but his utter hatred of the pack had driven him to insanity. When Sammy had been born, things had looked good. John had another child to take after him, Dean had a fellow Alpha that could hunt the pack. When Sammy had turned eleven and presented as an Omega, it tipped their father over the invisible ledge.

Dean knew that his brother didn’t talk about John for a reason, even Mary couldn’t convince Sam to admit what had happened before their father had run off into the night, chasing the Hell Clan. Three months later, his dead body was sent to the pack as a show of the Hell Clan’s power. At twenty-one, Dean had taken over as Pack Leader. Nobody missed John, apart from him and his mother, so it wasn’t a difficult transition. 

The Winchester Pack was arguably one of the strongest packs around. The grounds that they owned were extensive, an Estate home for the winter when it got too cold to be in wolf form, the rest of the time they spent roaming the country. The Pack was relatively open to other packs as well, many of the wolves that came to live with them were outsiders that joined. Dean made sure to check each member of his pack, making sure that they were safe to join, but they had never had an in-clan fight. 

But back to the current problem, the Hell Clan. Dean sighed, resting his muzzle against his paws as he looked out from his perch. The rock face overlooked the clearing, the pack mulling around in the summer’s sun without a care in the world. Hunting had been good recently, the pack looked healthy, but they would soon need to move on if they were to keep being successful. The middle of summer was the point where the pack became the laziest, most would spend all day in the sun lounging about. This spot was a particular favourite, the waterfall that came from the rock face was something the pack used to cool down when the sun got to warm. 

Inclining his head, Dean acknowledged the wolf coming towards him. The greying wolf smiled, slumping down beside Dean and scenting his neck softly. Tilting to give him more access, the Pack leader smiled at Bobby. Almost like his father, the Alpha had been there for him through everything, and when the pack went hunting, he made sure to hold the base where the pack stayed.  
‘What’s on your mind, son?’ He questioned, following Dean’s gaze to the pack. It was a sight he could watch for hours, he never tired of watching them. Like right now, the youngest pack members, Claire and Alex, were playing in the water, their smaller wolf forms soaked. The rest of the pack were spread out, some just sunbathing, others scenting each other and chatting.

‘I miss them, Bobby. They should be back by now.’ A mission to the city, led by his brother, the co-leader of the pack. Technically an Omega couldn’t rule, but it never stopped the Winchester Pack. Secondary genders, Alpha, Beta and Omega, weren’t a limiting factor here. Despite being the lead Alpha, Dean preferred the Pack to call him by his name, just as he didn’t expect any Omega to bow to an Alpha just because of who they were. In fact, the Alpha’s here all came below Sammy anyway, none of them argued that point. Everyone was equal, just as Dean liked it.   
Sam had left two weeks ago, taking with him Benny, one of their best Alphas, Ash and Kevin, two Betas. The four had gone to the city in trail of medical supplies that the pack would need during the Mating season, which was rapidly approaching. It should only be just over a weeks trip, so they weren’t really that late, but Dean missed having his brother to cuddle in the evenings. The two wolves shared a cave, always had done, having each other near was a benefit. Plus his brother never slept well on his own, Sammy would wake in the night covered in sweat, stinking of fear, and Dean had quickly learnt that although his brother didn’t wish to discuss it, he was happy to be scented. 

‘They’ll be back, boy. I’d expect them back tomorrow, if not this evening.’ Bobby nudged Dean carefully, his scent calming the younger Alpha before they both stood and walked down from the path. Crowley rose his head lazily as Dean strolled across, the black wolf sitting with Eileen, which wasn’t a surprise. The two got along well, a partially deaf wolf who struggled to hear and a wolf that, for an Alpha, was built a lot shorter than normal. 

‘Afternoon. Finished tanning?’ Crowley quipped, raising his head to Dean, who nudged him with a paw. Eileen rolled her eyes, before she stood up, stretching out carefully before brushing against Dean. The touch of the Omega calmed his nerves, Eileen knew exactly what he was worried about. 

‘It was worth it, wasn’t it?’ Dean replied, nodding his head at his body in satisfaction, watching the other Alpha smirk. Leaving Crowley to enjoy his slumber, Dean padded across to the majority of the group. Mary smiled softly as he approached, sitting between Rowena and Jody, who appeared to be having an intense debate on the way to lecture the two pups. The three Betas weren’t alone, Donna, Becky and Harry were sitting there as well. The group of Betas all smiled at Dean as he checked each for issues, before turning to the couples.   
Balthazar, the only other Alpha in the group, raised his head when Dean looked across, throwing a flirtatious wink. The wolf was utterly ridiculous, flirting with anyone and anything, how his mate Meg dealt with him was beyond Dean. Maybe, he thought, because Meg was just as bad. The Omega had been a handful since she had joined the pack four years ago, but was worth every second. A brilliant hunter, amazingly headstrong for an Omega, who had managed to become good friends with everyone. Benny was away, leaving his mate Jo to sit with Garth and Ed, an unconventional couple as an Omega and a Beta, but a good couple none the less. That left the other Beta-Omega couple, Pamela and Charlie. Dean wandered over to them, checking they were okay before walking across to Ellen, Bobby’s Beta mate. 

‘Hey kid.’ She nuzzled him softly, a lick behind the ear just as his mom did, before he sat down next to her and watched Alex and Claire play. They were the youngest, 18 and 14 respectively, pups. Bobby plodded across, licking his mate’s muzzle before turning to Dean, a smile on his face.

‘Fancy taking the group on a hunt tonight? Might do them some good to stretch.’ It was a good offer, plus they would need a meal if the party returned. Dean made his mind up, informing the pack of the decision, to which nobody complained. Bobby and Ellen would stay with the pups, everyone else would be split into the three groups: Decoy, Runner and Biter. It was a thing Dean had designed based on his father’s hunts, splitting people into their best attributes. The Decoy would be spread, designed to herd the prey in the correct direction. Runners would take ground, splitting members of a herd away from others to attack one. Biters were the killers. Strongest, usually Alphas or Betas, Sam being the only exception. 

Without Sam and Benny, they were two Biters down, so Dean had been allowing Meg to take the slack. The Omega was impressive, although she struggled with prey much bigger than a deer. Herders, the decoy, were used to track prey, needing to be stealthy, which was why Pamela was their leader. The blind wolf was incredibly quiet, having learnt to rely on her hearing to guide her. With the sun setting, the pack was off, following Dean and his secondary leader, Crowley. It would usually have been Sam, but with him gone, the only other Alpha on the team beside Dean was being used. It wasn’t long before they picked up the trail of deer, tracking into the woodlands behind the Herders. The pack split perfectly, Dean keeping with Crowley and Meg as they paced away from the others. The Stag deer was the problem, the antlers could fatally wound a wolf if they weren’t careful, meaning they had to remain vigilant. When the group came into view, the wolves flattened to the ground, Dean shuffling forward through the undergrowth as he waited for the signal. 

The deer started to run, the wolves herding them perfectly. Dean watched them split the Stag away, before the three of them darted after the chosen prey. It was quick, efficient, and a good kill. Meg jumped for one, claws sinking into the back of the shoulder as her mouth latched on, the deer already weakened by the run. Dean and Crowley went for the second, Crowley grabbing the lower leg to knock the large deer of balance, while Dean went for the throat. With the deer killed, the pack regrouped, tucking into the first and larger of the deer.

Hierarchy stated that Dean got first bite, along with any who actually killed the prey. Then it was followed in order, Mary due to her status, before the rest of the wolves bickered playfully for rights to eat. Once the meal was finished, they dragged the second back to the camp for the four remaining wolves to eat. Pups got first feed, followed by Ellen and Bobby, before anyone who was still hungry. Dean watched the pack finish the food, knowing they wouldn’t need a big meal for a while. It made him proud, watching them happy and content, big full bellies swollen with a good meal.   
Cracking twigs and the smell of blood broke concentration, the pack forming up close as the intruder came closer. Dean was in front of the pack in an instant, raising his heckles to defend his pack when Benny came stumbling out of the woods. He was followed by Ash and Kevin, who looked in slightly better shape, but not by much. Dean immediately saw the issue, there was no Sam.  
‘Where’s Sam?’ No hello, no what happened to you. His brother was his main concern, as ever. Benny looked uncomfortably to the two Betas, before turning back to the pack leader. Dropping his gaze and his head, tilting it to reveal his neck, the wolf spoke.

‘We ran into the Hell Clan. We tried to hold them off, but there were too many. They took Sam.’ Dean snarled, anger building dangerously high at the loss of his brother. Benny kept his neck bared in case the Alpha chose to bite, which he was technically permitted to do considering the Omega had been under his charge. Instead, Dean slumped down into the dirt, a low keen coming from the back of his throat. Bobby was by his side, as was Jody, who was already nuzzling him softly. Mary was sobbing, Ellen holding her tightly as Benny spoke up.

‘Dean, they told us to give you a message. I don’t… I don’t know if you want to hear it…’ Dean rose his head, before he stood up fully.

‘What is it?’ Kevin and Ash were backing away, apparently fearful of the reaction of the Leader.  
‘That they aren’t planning on killing Sam. Lilith said he would be a gift. For Azazel.’ Leader of the Hell Clan, and a downright bad wolf. They had his Omega brother. An Alpha had his Omega brother. Dean growled again, turning sharply and heading back to the caves that the wolves slept in.

‘We’re leaving in the morning.’ Bobby stepped forwards, obviously unsure as to the command.

‘Are we going to fight them?’ Dean knew the pack were nervous. To fight Azazel on his turf would be suicide, Dean wasn’t that stupid, not even for his brother.

‘No. We’re going to get allies.’


	2. Novak Household

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the Novak's!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter, enjoy!

Castiel had been summoned to his father’s office, along with the rest of the family. Chuck was an interesting man, leader of the pack despite being a Beta. His wife, Castiel’s mother, Naomi was an Omega, yet they had three Alpha sons. It was quite lucky, in some ways. Castiel was one of the first into the study, his father sitting in casual clothing behind his desk, gestured to the chairs. Taking a seat, Castiel didn’t bother turning when familiar scents filled the room. 

Lucifer, the eldest Alpha, walked in with his mate Michael, and their pup Jack. Michael looked uncomfortable, his swelling belly preventing much movement, although he settled into the chair next to Lucifer with a smile. Jack grinned at Castiel, who smiled back, before more people entered the room. Amara came walking in, her young pup Samandriel following closely. Unmated, although that didn’t particularly matter considering she was a Beta. Raphael followed, the second oldest Alpha of the Novak Clan, taking the seat furthest from the group. Anna came in, a Beta who was the mate of Gadreel, the second youngest of the Novak children. 

‘You called us, father?’ Lucifer asked, holding Michael’s hand as he asked. 

‘Patience, Lucifer. One more.’ The doors opened, the youngest Alpha strolling in without a care in the world. Gabriel winked at Castiel, that same happy attitude, before settling between Jack and Samandriel. They loved the over-the-top Alpha, constantly play-fighting with him.

‘Glad you could join us, Gabriel.’ Most would look ashamed, but Castiel’s brother just grinned lazily, gesturing to his hair.

‘You can’t rush perfection, father.’ Chuck smiled fondly at the third eldest, before addressing the group as a whole.

‘As you all know, the Hell Clan have managed to cause a ruckas in the city. We were at a loss, until five days ago we were offered partnership with the Winchester Estate.’ A silent pause, the Winchester pack was the largest, and most successful, pack in existence. To have them as allies? Castiel could see why his father had summoned them.

‘Why are they partnering with us?’ Raphael stated, and it was a good question. The Winchester pack, ran by Dean and Sam, was known to be perfectly capable of handling situations.  
‘A Pack member was kidnapped six days ago. The Lead’s brother, Sam.’ Shocked expressions around the room, everyone had heard about Sam Winchester. The size of the wolf, the strength.   
The door to the study opened, three people walking in. Castiel stared at the one in front, a man with sandy hair and green eyes, whose gaze drifted to Cas momentarily. He was an Alpha, the man beside him was also an Alpha, and a Beta woman with blonde curls. She smiled at the group, before they came to a stop in front of the group. Chuck stood, offering out his hand. Castiel and most of the Pack tensed, many Alpha’s thought less of him for being a Beta. Dean Winchester, however, shook his hand without hesitation, bowing his head in thanks.

‘Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, Chuck.’ 

‘It is the least we can do. A common enemy, and our Packs have always been friends. I’m sorry it had to be under these circumstances.’ Dean looked away, but anyone in the room could smell the pungent scent of fear. The woman stepped forwards, taking his hand and squeezing softly.

‘Not to sound rude, but why would the Hell Clan keep an Alpha alive?’ Castiel had been thinking a similar thing, but the Winchester Pack looked amongst themselves, apparently they were keeping something. Finally, Dean turned to Gabriel, a worried look on his face.

‘My brother isn’t an Alpha. He’s an Omega.’ Castiel could now understand the worry. They probably wouldn’t kill an Omega, but it would be a lot worse. Dean tensed slightly, before turning back to Chuck.  
‘I am aware that Mating Season is approaching, and so would not advance the pack until after.’ Castiel looked to his father, who wore a smooth expression.

‘I have a suggestion. Perhaps, for the next four weeks during Mating Season, our Pack joins yours. Training can commence, and the Pack’s will learn to work together. Plus, my boys haven’t spent a long time in wolf form for a while.’ Dean looked around, eyes focusing on the pups before a smile graced his lips. It made him look much more handsome, the Omega in Castiel thought. 

‘We would be honoured.’

**  
Castiel had shifted, his rucksack between his teeth, pacing next to the rest of the Novak Clan. Chuck was smaller than most, but he still was the Leader of the Pack. Lucifer was by Michael’s side, the pups were by Gabriel, whose gold wolf stood out brilliantly. Castiel was the darkest, a thick black coat with tan paws. Three wolves came into view, one evidently Dean. A sandy wolf, followed by a dark Alpha, presumably the one who had come with him to the meeting. The third wolf wasn’t the woman they had seen, but an Omega who was mated to the Alpha. Dean approached, baring his neck to Chuck in a show of submission. 

‘No need. I must say, we are nervous to meet the Winchester pack.’ Chuck remarked, his light brown wolf staring at the three. Dean chuckled, before turning back towards the woods. 

‘No need to be, they’re all excited to meet you.’ 

Castiel trotted along, Gabriel by his side as they made the journey. His brother spent the entire time making innuendos and dirty comments, but it didn’t stop Castiel from staying by his side. Despite his brother’s annoying tendencies, he did love him.   
The forest quickly gave way to a clearing, a rock face and an open stretch of meadow sheltered by the trees. Castiel spent very little time in wolf form, but this seemed like a nice place. He watched as Dean tipped his head back and howled, and wolves started appearing from everywhere. The Novak Clan stayed back as the Alpha trotted to his pack, nuzzling those who reached him, before turning back to the Clan. 

‘Pack, meet the Novak Clan.’

Sleeping quarters were distributed, Gabriel agreeing to share with him, at least until either hit their mating point. Chuck was slumped across a rock, watching his pack settle down with the Winchesters, the entire group settling down to relax under the sun. Castiel was watching Jack and Samandriel cautiously stare at Claire and Alex, who were playing in the meadow. They didn’t seem to want to move forwards, too scared to join the other pups who were slightly older than them. Castiel glanced to the Novak’s, who apparently could also see the hesitancy. Before Michael could tell his pup it was okay to go and join in, Dean was approaching the two of them.

‘You can come and join in, we’re going to play tag.’ Samandriel, the more boisterous of the two, cautiously stood up and moved towards the Alpha. Dean smiled, leading the two pups to Claire and Alex. Castiel watched with amusement as the four pups bullied Dean, tugging and nipping at his fur as they played. 

‘Hold back the goo goo eyes, brother.’ Gabriel remarked, nudging his shoulder. Castiel shook his head, but went back to watching the attractive Alpha anyway. No harm in that, he thought with a slight smile. 

**  
Three days had passed, and the Hunt had gone well. Castiel had been surprised by the efficiency of the Pack, how they seemed to know what to do without even trying. It was also odd to see how they responded to each other, Dean was quite happy for people to address him by his first name. It was obvious the Alpha was missing his brother, which was what had led Castiel to approach him after they had fed.

‘Dean.’ He stepped forward, the Alpha turning his head and a soft smile crossing his lips.

‘Cas, hey.’ Castiel, had he been in human form, would have blushed at the nickname. Instead, he walked forwards and sat next to the Alpha, close enough to feel the body heat. 

‘I can see how this is bothering you, Dean. Your brother is strong, we will find him.’ Castiel was surprised when the Alpha turned and tucked his head under Castiel’s muzzle, a typical sign of submission. He allowed it, feeling the Alpha wolf tremble slightly before he pulled back. 

‘I don’t know what to do without Sammy.’ Castiel licked behind his ear softly, a technique that always worked in soothing the pups. The Alpha smiled, looking back out to the rest of the pack.

‘We’ll get him back.’ Castiel promised, before padding back towards his Den. Upon entering, the utter stench of an Alpha in rut hit his nose. Cas recoiled, Gabriel whining low and telling him to leave. His brother would never hurt him in rut, even though it was natural instinct. Castiel did as told, leaving the Den and stalking across to Dean’s, which he knew was only occupied by the Alpha. He paused outside, scenting softly. It smelt like the Alpha, but also a scent of an Omega that Cas presumed was Sam.

‘Dean, Gabriel’s in rut. Can I come in?’ Dean appeared, his sandy wolf turning to allow Castiel to come in. The wolf did, padding in softly and watching as Dean took his spot. Not wanting to intrude on Sam’s spot, Castiel curled up in the corner, before Dean rose his head.

‘C’mere, Cas.’ The Omega plodded across, dropping next to the Alpha and smiled softly when Dean rested his head against him. And, curled up in the Den, he fell asleep.


	3. Pack Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets some news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this Chapter: Miscarriage, Sam being beaten, implied sexual assault.

Dean hadn’t expected this. Three weeks of having the Novak’s in his pack, and now he was courting Castiel. He had even gone to Chuck and asked for permission to court Cas, to which the Novak Clan had whooped and cheered. Gabriel was a pain, but he knew the Alpha meant well. Most of his pack were either in Mating or had gone through it, soon he would be able to hunt down his brother. His own rut had been difficult, but he had managed to keep Castiel away from him. Cas had gone through his heat, a similar effect.

Dean sighed, nuzzling the wolf curled up against him as they bathed in the last of the sun. Cas smiled, licking Dean lazily, before returning his gaze to the pack. Dean couldn’t quite believe he was this lucky, his future-mate was perfect. His pack adored Cas, the pups loved him, and he was a strong Omega. One that was helping him find Sammy. 

‘Keep the PDA to a minimum.’ Gabriel snorted, sitting down with the couple. Dean shot him a glare, but licked Cas again to prove a point. Gabriel gagged, before the attention was turned to Benny, who trotted across towards Dean.

‘Nice to see you out.’ Dean remarked, the Alpha having been in rut for the past four days. Benny grinned, amusement flashing in his eyes as he looked between him and Cas.

‘I know, I brighten the world. Fancy a spar?’ Dean rose up, nuzzling Cas when the wolf protested, before following Benny down to the clearing. The pups almost immediately gathered, looking intrigued as the two Alphas circled each other. 

‘Normal rules.’ Dean stated, Benny nodding before he lunged. Claws aimed straight at Dean, but he sidestepped easily and drew his own, slamming the Alpha down into the dirt. Back legs kicked out, tripping Dean before the weight of the Alpha was on top of him. Teeth nipped at his ear, before Dean pushed him back, raising up to full height to deliver a blow. The sparring lasted for about five minutes, before Dean tired of the play and put the wolf on his back. Benny bared his neck, symbolising the end before Dean stepped back, licking the cheek affectionately. 

‘Thanks Boss, Wolf slobber.’ Dean chuckled, before mock-diving for the pups. All four squealed, pouncing on him with energy. He allowed it, rolling onto his back as they chewed and clawed at him. Sam was better with them, Alex and Claire loved him. 

‘DEAN!’ It was Crowley, who was sprinting into the Clan. The wolves all tensed, watching the Alpha sprint to Dean.

‘Lilith is here. Apparently she has a message.’ Wolves snarled as the Alpha female walked through, ignoring the entire pack as she walked up. Chuck joined Dean, the two standing there as the pack circled the Alpha. She bowed, baring her neck before rising up.

‘I have a message from Azazel.’ Dean nodded, gesturing for her to continue. Lilith grinned slightly, puffing her chest out.

‘Sam is still alive, and Azazel wishes to thank you for such a good Omega. He wishes to congratulate you on becoming an Uncle.’ Dean lunged, teeth sinking into her neck as she howled, claws drawing and sinking into his shoulders. He slammed the wolf down, hard enough that he saw her shudder.

‘Where’s the pack.’ Lilith was an Unloyal dog, she would do anything to protect herself.

‘North of here. Up by the mountains.’ Dean dropped her, looking to Benny for his opinion. The Alpha gave one shake, and Dean stamped down onto the wolf, snapping her neck. The pack all fell silent, Castiel the one to approach and nuzzle Dean’s flank softly.

‘We know where he is, we’ll go get him.’ Dean didn’t know what to do, but with Castiel by his side, he figured he had a shot. He turned, licking his muzzle appreciatively, before lowering his head.  
‘I think it is time that we fight.’ Chuck remarked, looking to the rest of his pack. The Novak’s nodded, looking to Dean who gave a steady smile. 

**  
The pack were following Dean, who was leading them North. Walking beside him was his future mate, who kept close enough that they could share body heat. Chuck was the other side, keeping steady as they made progress. When they made camp for the night, Dean tucked up close to Castiel, littering his muzzle with kisses. The wolf allowed it, pressing back against him. Dean growled softly, nipping at his neck possessively. Castiel smirked, rolling and baring his belly to the wolf.

It was the closest they had got to anything, considering Dean had been trying to keep things slow. He didn’t want to appear desperate, tugging for a mate just because of the loss of his brother. But Castiel seemed to know him better than anyone, rolling back to his feet and pulling the Alpha under him just as Sammy did. Nothing was said, Castiel just held him there as Dean tried to focus on his breathing rather than what Lilith has said. 

‘I don’t know if I can do this.’ An Alpha should never be weak. It wasn’t allowed, it was utterly forbidden. If any other members of the Pack had seen him like this, other than Cas and Sammy, he would have lost everything.

‘I told you we would find him, and we will. Sam will be fine.’ Dean was content to believe him, curling up under the Omega, missing the look Castiel gave him. In truth, the Omega wasn’t sure what condition Sam would be in when they did manage to find him.

 

*Hell Clan*  
Asmodeus, second in command, strolled through the base. Six weeks of having the Omega Winchester, and now the pack was coming for them. Azazel wasn’t listening, claiming they didn’t need to leave, that they could fight. It was utterly ridiculous, they were going to lose if they faced the Winchester-Novak alliance. The man sighed, walking through to the dungeon where the young Omega was kept. He slid the bolt-hole open, staring in distaste at the boy, curled up protectively on his side. When Azazel had found out he was pregnant, it had been a rejoicing situation.   
Now, two weeks later, the boy had nothing left. Ruby and her jealously had gotten the better of her, stamping on the poor kid until he had bled. Azazel had punished her, but truth be told Asmodeus was pretty sure Azazel just wanted the excuse to break his fight. Opening the door, the Omega cowered as the Alpha walked in. It had been six weeks since they had found him, the Pack was coming closer to being found every day, and the boy was at the centre of it. 

‘Azazel ordered ten hits.’ He remarked, stepping forwards and pulling the whip from his belt. The kid cowered, lowering his head in submission as the first hit his skin.

‘One, Alpha.’ Asmodeus sighed, he did not enjoy this as Azazel did. Nevertheless, he continued until the boy’s back was blood red, his body unconscious on the floor. A hand clapped his shoulder, Azazel pushing past him with a grin.

‘You did well.’ Asmodeus had no doubt of that, watching as his commander shifted into his wolf form. The Alpha approached the kid, licking the skin. Asmodeus wanted to gag, one thing he hadn’t done was have a go with the Omega like the others. It was disgusting, so he chose to leave before witnessing whatever was happening next. It didn’t stop the boy’s screams from ringing out, but at least he didn’t have to watch. When the Winchester’s caught up, this would be awful. It was unlikely that Dean would be merciful, not when they saw the state of his brother.  
Stupid Azazel and his stupid plans. This was going to suck. Ignoring the group in the main room, the man decided he needed a nap. Preferably a long one. Praying to every god he knew that the Winchester’s wouldn’t catch up, Asmodeus curled up on his bed, blood still staining his hands from the kid.


	4. Winchester-Novak Pack Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to save Sammy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing awful, just a scared Sam and an aggressive Dean.

Dean sat at the table, in human form for the first time since they had picked the Novak Clan up two months ago. Every time they got closer to the Hell Clan, something gave way. Winter had come, and with it, the snow. Having to move the Pack inside for protection, he couldn’t help but think about how cold his brother must be. 

‘Dean, love.’ Castiel murmured, appearing behind him. Dean knew he was being a bad mate, in the two months that he had known Castiel, he had made no effort to progress the relationship. Kisses here and there, nuzzling to soothe, but Dean was now focused on finding his brother. The rest of the pack were coming in, settling down around the table. Michael had given birth to a baby girl, Kelly, who was currently being looked after by Ellen and Bobby, along with the pups. It was supposed to give them time to deal with the issue of finding the Hell Clan. 

‘We have leads, but it’s risky going out in the cold.’ Chuck remarked. He would never openly say no to finding Sam, but he had his Pack to look out for as well. Dean got that, he didn’t expect him to risk everything for his brother. But Dean was determined to make one last effort, one attempt at finding his brother before the winter.

‘I’m going out one last time, tracking this last lead. I’m not asking you to join, the Winter is coming in, but I can’t sit here knowing he is out there.’ The Alpha sighed, feeling the strain of having to look after the Pack and his brother. Castiel rubbed his shoulders soothingly, before Benny stood up.

‘Well obviously I’m coming with you, Boss.’ Dean smiled in thanks, knowing he could rely on Benny to be there for him.

‘Likewise. I’m coming.’ Crowley stood, Dean giving him the same smile. Then others started to stand, Jody, Donna, Rowena, Ed, Harry, Ash, Jo, Charlie and Hannah. Each gave him the same look, telling him they wouldn’t leave him, no matter what.

‘I will also be accompanying you.’ Castiel stated, like Dean didn’t expect him to. He opened his mouth to protest, when Gabriel stood.

‘Everyone needs a little bit of me in their lives.’ He remarked, acting as if it didn’t affect him, but Dean knew it was a big deal. Lucifer nodded, before he rose up as well. 

‘I will join.’ And with that, Dean had a pack. Organising the rabble was easier than predicted, all of them were quite happy to follow his orders, even the two Alphas that didn’t belong to his Pack. The idea was a simple one, follow down the last lead, see if Sam was there. Try not to engage in too much physical fighting, the idea was to get Sammy.   
The snow had stopped falling by the time Dean led the pack out, wolves sticking close for warmth. Castiel stuck by his side, turning his head to him as he walked.

‘Once this is all over, I expect lots of kisses.’ Dean chuckled, pressing his muzzle to the scent gland on the side of his boyfriend’s neck. The wolf allowed it, smirking slightly as Dean breathed in his scent.

‘Anything you want, Angel.’ Castiel bit his ear playfully, before diving out of the way as Dean pounced. It quickly became a group attack, especially when Dean kicked snow all over Gabriel. Pretty soon, all of the wolves were warming up by play-fighting, continuing the trek through the woods. 

Stopping for the evening was a good idea. Dean piled them into a small burrow he had found, quite a squeeze for the fifteen wolves making the journey. They piled in, none of them too concerned about the space they were sharing as they curled up together. Dean made sure to keep Castiel near him, although he must admit he was using Gabriel as a blanket considering the thick Golden fur.

‘Easy, Deano. Precious goods.’ Gabriel remarked as Dean pressed closer, to which Dean snorted and wrapped a paw around him, pulling him closer to the huddle. Castiel laughed, licking his muzzle before settling down between his brother’s and Dean. 

‘Nothing precious about you, Gabriel.’ He remarked, earning a huff from the smaller Alpha. It didn’t stop Gabriel from cuddling closer to them, ignoring the snicker from Dean. 

**  
The pack stopped, the top of the mountain revealing the stone building below. The group followed Dean’s lead as they approached, keeping in formation as they approached. With Lilith already dead, Dean had one less Wolf to worry about attacking him. Keeping close to the undergrowth, the pack stalked up to the building, before Benny nudged him.

‘Scents are fresh.’ Dean nodded, giving the order for the pack to split and flush the building. Dean pushed his half in, Benny doing the same with his. The building was relatively cold, stone walled and empty. Picking up the scent of someone he recognised to be Alistair, the wolves started the chase. Upon hearing Benny howl, Dean brought his pack out of the building and back to the front, where seven wolves were circling a bleeding smoky coloured wolf. Alistair. 

Dean approached steadily, Gabriel by one side and Crowley by the other. The Alpha rose his head as they approached, a smirk forming on his lips.

‘Dean Winchester. What an honour.’ He swiped at the creature, enjoying the thud as his body crumpled. Alistair rose his head again, blood trickling down his muzzle, but he didn’t look bothered.

‘Where’s my brother?’ He growled, showing off those canines that had ripped into Lilith. Alistair watched him, his body stinking of fear, and then confusion.

‘You don’t know?’ He questioned, looking unsure. Dean growled again, this time Alistair visibly flinched.

‘No games, Alistair.’

‘Asmodeus released him. Then he took Azazel and started to flee. I was trying to track down the wayward Winchester when you showed up.’ Dean hit him again, and again, enjoying the way the body fell to the ground. Pinning the Alpha on his back, he lowered his muzzle towards the neck, quite willing to rip it out.

‘Wait! I know where John is!’ Dean snorted, teeth grazing his neck softly. He knew where John was as well, dead in the ground. 

‘It was a decoy. We lost him, so sent a mutilated corpse in hope you wouldn’t recognise. Look, ask any Alpha if I’m lying. Or an Omega.’ He flicked his gaze to Cas, which earnt him a particularly sharp scratch across his belly. Alistair yelped, trying to wriggle away from the Alpha.

‘Dean, I hate to say this, but he isn’t lying.’ Castiel commented, cocking his head at the Alpha lying on the floor. Alistair looked smug, before Benny spoke up.

‘Doesn’t change anything. You’re pack leader, boss.’ Dean nodded, looking down to Alistair one last time as he rose his paw.

‘Anything to add?’ He questioned, watching the Alpha realise he was going to die. The paw swiped, claws dragging across the neck as he killed the Alpha, before stepping back.

‘Dean.’ Castiel remarked, but Dean was too busy looking down at the broken body of Alistair, a smug sensation spreading across his body. One less of the Hell Clan to kill.

‘Dean!’ Castiel nipped his flank, causing the Alpha to whip around, only to freeze. The pack of fifteen looked to the front of the building, where an extremely skinny Omega was watching them, or more correctly, watching the dead body of Alistair. 

‘Sammy!’ Dean practically howled in relief, taking a huge lunging step forward before the most awful whine came from his brother, the wolf stepping backwards into the wall and sinking down, eyes firmly on him, but no look of recognition. Castiel nipped at Dean again, tugging him backwards before he took initiative. Dean watched as his boyfriend approached cautiously, keeping his head low as he stalked forwards.


	5. Snowy Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's experience of the last chapter, and the trip home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Implied rape, scared Sam, basically he needs hug.

Sam had rose his head, staring as Asmodeus unlocked the door. He whined, shuffling backwards in human form, attempting to find something to cover him. 

‘Get up, kid.’ He snapped, grabbing him by the shoulder and pulling Sam up. Trying not to wince for fear of being beaten, he followed the man down the corridor until they stopped by a large oak door.

‘Run.’ Sam watched Azazel appear, who changed into his wolf form almost instantly. Sam realised Asmodeus was serious, and so flung the door opened and shifted, sprinting out of the building. Unfortunately, it wasn’t long before he ran into Ruby, who looked less than pleased with him trying to escape.

‘Going somewhere?’ The smell of smoke and fire filled his mind, the overwhelming fear causing the Omega to sink down, baring his neck to the Alpha that came across the snow. A paw struck him, claws swiping across his face and blood staining the floor a dark red. Paws tugged at his hips, attempting to turn the Omega, and Sam howled as teeth bit his shoulder. It wasn’t a claiming bite, no, this was just agony. Shoved face-first into the cold snow, the wolf attempted to buck off his assailant, but with the lack of food and the aching in all his muscles, the Alpha was overpowering. Pain shot through him as she mounted, shoving in without a care. 

He must have fallen unconscious, because when he woke, Ruby’s scent was gone. The only one left that he could smell was Alistair, and from what he could hear, other wolves were with him. Sam wasn’t sure what to do, he wanted to run, but he feared what would happen if he attempted it. Figuring his best option was to try and get to the trees, the Omega slinked off around the stone building, keeping close. When he spotted Alistair, he realised he had a new problem. That was a large pack, fifteen wolves in total were standing there as a large Alpha killed the wolf with no effort at all.   
Sam knew he should run, it really was a wise idea, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Alistair. Whoever the Alpha was, he was now top-dog around here, probably meaning he would take him as well. Sam wondered if the Alpha had killed the others, but apparently he had been standing too long, because the pack had now spotted him. When the Alpha lunged forwards, calling out his name like his brother used to, Sam couldn’t help but whine and back away. This was an Alpha, one that had a pack, one that had killed Alistair. No way in hell did he want to be anywhere near that creature.  
The Alpha looked hurt, stepping back to allow an Omega to step forward. He smelled vaguely off the sandy Alpha, but also had a unique scent of Pine trees and honey, which he could smell as the Omega approached. Sam wasn’t sure what to do in this situation, Azazel had taught him how to act around Alpha’s, and to an extent Betas, but never told him how to deal with another Omega. It was why he was allowing the Omega close, the dark wolf shuffling forwards carefully with his head bowed. 

‘Sam?’ The wolf questioned, and the Omega was pretty sure he had never seen this wolf before. He watched the black wolf take another step, still baring his neck. But he knew who Sam was, which worried the Omega, pressing back against the stone. 

‘Sam Winchester.’ The surname made a flush of something other than fear spread through the wolf, and he rose his head ever so slightly. 

‘My name is Castiel.’ This wolf, Castiel, was now close enough that Sam could see the tanned paws. The Omega kept creeping forwards, but stopped anytime Sam flinched. He supposed it was because the wolf, Castiel, wanted something. They always did. 

‘They’ve gone, Sam. Azazel is gone.’ Gone, but that didn’t mean dead. It meant he could come back. Sam stared back to Alistair, wondering why Asmodeus had let him go. Was he supposed to leave? Where would he go? Back to the Winchester pack?

‘Sam, do you recognise them?’ Castiel nodded back to the pack, and Sam took a quick second to scan each one. Something in him screamed out, but Sam remained silent until the Omega was standing in front of him.

‘Winchester, that’s your brother, Dean. We’re here to help, Sam.’ It could be true. The sandy Alpha did look like his brother, his brother he had cried out for constantly as the Alpha’s had beaten him. The Alpha that hadn’t come. The more he looked at the people, the more he could recognise them. Benny, another Alpha. Jo, a friend of his. That was Jody, a woman that had been like a second mom to him. There were two Alphas in the pack that he didn’t recognise, a grey wolf with blue eyes, and a short Gold wolf who winked when he made eye contact. Sam dropped it immediately, before looking back to Castiel.

‘Okay.’ He finally said. What did he actually have to lose? It couldn’t be much worse than what he currently had to endure, and if they were his family? Then maybe they wouldn’t hurt him. The Omega in front of him beamed, before offering his neck. Sam remembered how wolves scented each other for comfort, for trust, but he wasn’t quite sure if he would be reprimanded. It was an Omega, after all, but he smelt of an Alpha. What if the Alpha decided to punish him? One tiny step forward, Sam leaning in just enough to breath in that scent, before he pulled away sharply. 

‘Can you follow us?’ Sam thought that was a pretty simple order, so he nodded his head in acceptance. The Alphas quickly got the hint, turning and walking away. Castiel kept close, before Sam started to follow. He kept a big distance between him and the Alphas, although he was watching a red wolf give him glances every so often. When the group stopped, Castiel excused himself and padded across to the Alphas. Sam stayed in the corner, keeping his gaze flicking between each of the group, who were watching him with just as much curiosity, and some other emotions he couldn’t decipher.   
The red Omega was watching him, and Sam couldn’t help but lower his gaze to the mating bite on her neck. It wasn’t an Alpha that she smelt of, but a Beta. He took a small step forward, breathing in as he attempted to scent her. Strawberries and fresh grass, a smell he recognised. His eyes flashed back up to the Omega’s face, who was watching him with a look of… hope?

‘Charlie?’ He croaked, knowing it was her when her eyes lit up, the wolf bounding up and grinning, nodding her head. But when she took a step forward, Sam couldn’t help the reflex to take a step back. The wolf bowed its head, going back to sitting down on the snow, looking disappointed. Sam felt bad, now he was hurting an Omega, Charlie, who used to be his friend. He decided that the best way to proceed was to figure out who the rest were. Each scent he picked up allowed for a different face to be recognised, before Sam could actually remember who all of them were. This was his pack, these were his friends. 

The issue was, he didn’t want to get hurt. He could hear Castiel talking to the Alpha, his brother Dean, telling him that Sam would freeze, starve or die of his injuries if they didn’t get him looked at soon. Sam knew he should be able to just ask for help, but he couldn’t. Looking away guiltily, he made eye contact with the Golden wolf again, who shot him another wink. Flinching, Sam looked around the circle, hoping to find someone he would feel less worried about approaching. His mind flashed back to the Pups, Alex and Claire, who he had loved so dearly. When his mind made the connection, he rose his head and spotted the wolf he was looking for. 

He stood. Each muscle ached, his mind telling him to get as far away from them as possible. He knew that everyone was watching, and it made him want to flee. Running would keep him safe, but he forced himself to take a step. And then another. Each paw landing felt like a drum in his head, the pressure building until he stopped beside the wolf, and sat down again. They weren’t touching, but he could just about feel the heat from them. He lay flat down, ignoring the fact that the snow was cold, wanting to be as low as possible in case she decided she didn’t want him there. Instead, Jody gave him the smallest smile, baring her neck in offering. He shied away, looking back to the floor as if nothing had happened. 

‘We’re going to make camp here. If we huddle, we will be warm enough to sleep. In the morning, we will continue.’ The lead Alpha, who Sam had to keep reminding himself was his brother, stated. The group followed the order, and Sam watched as each one stood and joined each other, nuzzling softly before settling. He remembered doing that, he could see his brother watching him with hope, but Sam stood and headed to the tree, curling up under it and tucking his limbs close. It wasn’t like he was scared of the snow, it was freezing in the cage he had been given.

‘Sam, are you sure you do not wish to join?’ It was Castiel, the Omega that by now Sam had figured out was his brother’s. Dean did not seem to be hurting him, which was reassuring, but it didn’t stop Sam from fearing the Alpha. Castiel seemed concerned when he shook his head, before he joined the pile of wolves. Sam watched them sleep, knowing he wouldn’t really be able to. Lying on the snow, he kept one eye open as he lay there, waiting for day to break.

Sam watched them rise. One by one, the wolves stood, stretching out. Having slept only short bursts, Sam was tired, but he had bigger concerns. Like his neck that was still bleeding. The pack woke, each keeping distance as they sorted themselves out.

I’m starving.’ An Alpha, Crowley, whined. Sam watched Dean roll his eyes, before telling him they would be back soon, and they could eat then. Content to follow the pack, Sam wandered after them as they began to walk. He wondered where they were going, he didn’t think this was the way back to their location. Maybe it was indoors, that was what they usually did during the Winter. They stopped for a drink from a stream, Sam waiting until each was done before taking a sip, keeping his eyes trained upwards at all times. It was enough to keep him safe, or at least give him warning if someone decided to attack. 

Nobody did. The pack continued, and Sam followed. He watched how they interacted, how Jody kept smiling at him every so often, how Dean would turn back and give him a look he couldn’t quite decipher. When they stopped trekking through forests, and instead came out onto a large open field, Sam recognised it. Winchester Manor, his home, no. The Lead Alpha’s home. The doors flung open, Dean racing to bound up to a human woman that it took too long to recognise. More people were running out, before they seemed to spot him at the back. 

Two people were heading towards him, a greying man and his mate. The issue was, the man was an Alpha. He heard Dean shout something about staying away, but Sam was already growling, backing away with his heckles up as he bowed his head. The man stopped instantly, looking to the woman next to him that looked heartbroken. A second woman joined them, a blonde that he knew was his mother. Mom. But still, his body refused to give in the growling and fear, until a Beta wolf yapped at them to go. The three humans retreated, joining the rest of the people. He didn’t recognise some, like a man holding a baby and some pups, some adults as well. 

Jody had been the one to keep them away, and he looked at her for a moment with happiness. It shifted when he realised he was still here, still in this nightmare. Stopping the growling and sitting down on the snow, he watched wolves disappear and come back in human form. When he and Jody were the only ones left, Dean looked at Jody with an expression that Sam couldn’t read.

‘Sam, it will be warmer inside. We can find you a nice spot on your own, where you can shift.’ He whined painfully, definitely not wanting to be back in human form. That was worse that his wolf form.

‘Okay, no shifting. Just inside in the warm, okay kid?’ He hesitated, but the group were already disappearing inside. Sam followed, keeping his guard up as Jody led him to a room. It was his, he thought, the door wide open. He slipped in, slamming it shut with his back paw. Unable to lock the door in wolf form, he hesitantly started to shift, crying out in agony as his body broke.


	6. Kitchen Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's annoyed at people hurting his brother. Sam doesn't like the house.

The pack were silent. Nobody knew what to say, nobody knew how to react. It had been bad enough trying to explain how John was potentially still alive, let alone why his brother wouldn’t let anyone near him. Mom looked broken, sitting next to Ellen who had also been crying. Nobody knew what to do about Sam, nobody knew whether to ask him for more information on the situation with the Hell Clan and John. When Balthazar had suggested it, Dean had nearly growled. He had quickly apologised, stating that Balthazar had every right to make that suggestion, he was just protective over his brother. He didn’t want to make the situation worse. The group had told him not to keep apologising, that what happened to his brother wasn’t his fault. Dean had had to make the same reassurance to Benny, who had looked down since he had seen the state Sam was in. Not even Gabriel was trying to break the current silence, everyone too worried.

Dean sat there, pushing his food around on the plate as he thought about his baby brother, who had looked at him like he was nothing. He knew it wasn’t the kid’s fault, whatever they had done to him had fucked him up. Jody finished her meal first, organising a plate of food before heading to the door.

‘What makes you think he will answer?’ Dean snapped bitterly, staring up at the Beta, who gave him a hard glare.

‘Don’t you dare make this a pity party. That boy needs time. He’ll heal.’ The door slammed after her, the pack falling silent once again as they ate. 

‘I don’t know if now is the correct time, but I believe we should discuss how best to proceed with the Hell Clan.’ Chuck commented. Dean rose his head, expression softening at the pity on the mans face, before Dean replied.

‘Once winter is over, we will continue hunting them. Our alliance still stands.’ The group relaxed slightly, before Jody walked in again with the empty plate. Looks of shock all around, but she gave a steady shake of her head.

‘No, he didn’t eat it.’ Dean looked at the plate in confusion, before she called him through to the living room. He was aware that others were following, walking into the large open room and out of the windows. At the end of the lawn sat his brother, in wolf form, with a pile of food close to him. He didn’t seem to acknowledge it, instead was watching a rabbit on the grass. 

‘He can’t stay out there.’ Dean remarked, murmurs of agreement following him. Castiel took his hand softly, before he the Alpha looked around for suggestions. 

‘I’ll try again.’ Jody stated, disappearing out of the room.

 

*Garden, occupied by a rabbit*  
Jody, now in her wolf form, padded back across the snow. Upon seeing her, the rabbit fled into the trees. Sam rose his head as she approached, but didn’t make an effort to move. She sat down on the snow, exaggerating a shiver as she did so. Not looking at the Omega, although she knew he had cocked his head, she did it again.

‘Cold?’ His voice was still strained, and Jody knew he was injured. The fact his coat was stained red was proof enough.

‘I can’t leave you out here, Sam. I’m fine.’ Guilt tripping apparently worked, because the wolf scowled slightly. Ever so slowly, he stood, taking a steady step forward. Jody turned to him, making eye contact with the wolf as he took another step. Tilting her head to the side, she watched him lean forwards, muzzle brushing the scent gland. He pulled back, watching her curiously before taking another step. Now close enough, he pressed his muzzle back to the scent gland. She made sure that she remained happy, knowing it could calm the Omega down. 

‘Jody.’ He rumbled, before she looked at him, a mothering instinct taking over.

‘Pup, let me care for you. I won’t let anyone near you, I promise. I’m not going to hurt you.’ The use of the word pup made the wolf whine, before he tipped his head to the side. Jody stepped forwards, nuzzling the scent gland openly as the wolf relaxed against her. It was enough, she figured. For now, anyway. 

‘Listen up. You’re going to eat that food, then we are going to walk into that house and to your room. I’m going to look at those wounds, and then you are going to rest. Okay, pup?’ The wolf seemed happier at being commanded, and Jody didn’t want to think too much about why. He ate the food, although pulled a face, before following her back to the house. She led him to his room, before gesturing to the bathroom.

‘Shift.’ Every muscle in the Omega went tense, before Jody reassured him.

‘I’m going to do the same. Just to check you’re okay.’ He disappeared into the bathroom, allowing her to shift and change into the clothes she had brought to his room. When she turned back, Sam was cautiously walking into the room. He was a mess, hair long and tangled, face in desperate need of a shave, and blood already soaking through the clothes.

‘Bath.’

 

*Living area*   
Dean cuddled closer to Castiel, enjoying the warmth. Gabriel made a snide remark, but it was quickly stopped when the door opened and Jody walked in. She was slightly soggy, but had a small smile on her face.

‘I’ve cleaned him up and cut his hair. Couple of bandages for big wounds, nothing too bad. I’ve topped him up with vitamins and painkillers, it should help him settle.’ Dean relaxed, not realising he had held his breath for that entire comment. Cas stroked his hair reassuringly, while Dean thanked Jody for everything she was doing. The Beta shrugged, before saying she needed to go to bed. 

‘Come on Dean, you need rest.’ Castiel tugged him up, pulling him towards the stairs gently.

‘Like that’s all you’ll be doing.’ Charlie quipped, Pamela giving her a high-five before kissing her. Dean rolled his eyes at the antics, before walking upstairs after his boyfriend. He paused outside Sammy’s door, giving a look to Castiel that told him just how hurt he was. Cas said nothing, walking into Dean’s room and pulling him to the bed. It wasn’t anything sexual, he slowly undressed him as Dean sighed, staring down at the floor.

‘We’ve got him, Dean. He’ll get better.’ Dean felt the feelings pass as Castiel massaged his shoulders, before he turned to kiss his boyfriend. Cas grinned against his lips, before Dean tugged him onto his lap. The kisses became sloppy as he undressed Castiel, running his fingers across his bare chest.

‘Enough, Dean. You need rest.’ He scolded, climbing under the covers after kicking his jeans off, but not before Dean caught sight of the tent in his boxers. Dean followed suit, climbing under and pulling his Omega against him. Castiel sighed, nuzzling happily at his neck while his hands trailed patterns on his chest.

‘You did well, Dean Winchester. And whatever this is about your father, we will figure that out.’ Castiel confirmed it, and Dean knew it must be true, because it was Cas. His Cas. The Alpha lovingly placed a kiss to his lips, before pulling him tighter, not wanting to let go.


	7. Midnight Pantry Raid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wants some tortilla chips. He isn't the only one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute fluff. Sam needed this.

Gabriel shouldn’t be raiding the pantry, he knew that, but nobody had been properly eating at dinner and it felt wrong to tuck in, even though he had been starving. Taking his tortilla chips out to the table, he opted instead for the floor, where he curled up and snacked. It had been an eventful trip, Deano had more hormones flying around than a teenage girl, Castiel was attempting to stop him from doing anything rash, and Sam Winchester was fifty shades of fucked up. Also fifty shades of cute, but Gabriel didn’t want his head ripped off, so he kept the opinion to himself.   
The door opening to the kitchen made him jump, but apparently the other human was equally startled. Sam looked like a kid who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, before the expression morphed into one of utter fear.

‘Hey kid. Help yourself, just don’t tell anyone I was here. Capisce?’ The Omega looked confused, but walked towards the Pantry, keeping his eyes on Gabriel at all times. The Alpha didn’t really mind, instead continued to snack on the tasty triangles as the kid got some salsa, before staring at the tortilla chips with a look of want.

‘Wanna share? I’m not a big fan of salsa, but I can share these little bad-boys with you. No need to come close either, I’m good with space.’ He was rambling, but he figured the kid had barely spoke to anyone, this was a good improvement. Sam sat down slowly, his muscles tense enough that he could flee, before Gabriel slowly poured some chips onto a saucer, pushing it across. He left it half-way, before Sam slowly reached out and took it. The kid opened the salsa, before taking a hesitant bite.

‘Cool, huh? I always did like midnight raids. So much cooler than normal dinner.’ The Omega just watched him, but it didn’t really bother Gabriel.

‘You know what, I’m liking this arrangement. I love my voice, you don’t like speaking. Win win.’ Sam blinked, looking surprised, but still didn’t say anything. He ate another tortilla, while Gabriel continued to snack on his.

‘Sam.’ He blurted, before looking down and away instantly as if he feared Gabriel doing something. The younger Alpha just ate another chip, smiling warmly.

‘Gabriel. Master of Sexiness, King of Humour, and Brother to Castiel.’ The last word perked up the younger man, who looked up, although didn’t meet Gabriel’s eye.

‘Castiel?’ One word answers, he could work with that.

‘The Omega who found you, yeah.’ Sam seemed to be deep in thought, before he ate another chip. The two sat in silence, Gabriel wondering how he had managed to get this far, before the kid spoke again.

‘Dean’s… mate?’ He got the jist, even if the kid didn’t expand the question.

‘They’re courting, yeah. Dean’s good for him.’ Gabriel watched as Sam digested the new information, looking intrigued by what he had learnt. Gabriel shifted slightly, watching the Kid back away before forcing himself to relax. 

‘Sorry.’ He then said, and Gabriel didn’t quite know what to say. Turning the kid’s apology down might trigger something, but making him believe he had to apologize was worse.

‘You don’t need to be. You don’t have to fear me, kid.’ Sam watched him for a couple more seconds, before he slowly stood up, hands looking awfully shaky. 

‘Night.’ Was all Gabriel said as the man disappeared, leaving him to finish his chips. 

**  
Gabriel was seated outside, even though there was still snow on the floor. It was four nights since the first tortilla adventure, and he had met the kid every night since. It had gone much the same, very little speaking and Sam running off. He hadn’t told anyone, partly because Sam never came out of his room other than with Jody by his side. Meal times were kept separate, and Sam never had to talk to anyone other than Jody. Why he spoke to Gabriel was beyond the Golden Alpha, but he figured it had something to do with him not fitting stereotypes. 

All of them were in wolf form, Gabriel could see Castiel from his perch, curled next to Dean. They overlooked the Garden from a small terrace, where others sat, like Bobby and Ellen. Jody was also up there, probably updating Dean on Sam. Gabriel turned his attention to the Novak Pack, his father and mother were curled up by the trees, watching Amara and Michael play with Samandriel and Jack. Lucifer was holding baby Kelly, who seemed content. He was pleased that his family enjoyed it here. 

Most of the Winchester’s would speak to him, although Gabriel did prefer to be alone. It was bad enough that he had to share a room with Raphael and Gadreel, her certainly didn’t need to be out here with them as well. 

‘Gabriel.’ He blinked, hiding the surprise as the large dark-brown wolf stood there. Gabriel rolled onto his back, an attempt at appearing submissive.

‘Kiddo. No tortilla’s this time, I’m afraid.’ Sam moved forwards, keeping a big gap between them, but in a position where he could look out across the garden. Wolves were watching, Dean especially, but nobody approached. 

‘Hot.’ Gabriel smiled slightly, knowing he could make a joke out of this.

‘I know I am, thank you for noticing.’ When Sam threw him a sudden bitch-face, the Alpha was pleasantly surprised. It quickly faded back to the submissive side, but Gabriel had seen it.

‘Not what I meant.’ Four words, they were doing better.

‘I know. And yeah, spring might be coming early.’ The kid seemed to like the idea of spring, a small smile forming on his face. Gabriel was mildly pleased that he had put it there, before reminding himself that he valued himself in one piece, which he wouldn’t be if Dean got involved. Sam seemed to be watching everyone, before Gabriel felt him tense. Mary was walking in this direction, her sandy wolf looking determined as she approached. Dean was shaking his head, calling her back, but apparently she wasn’t going to listen. 

‘Sam.’ The wolf looked at her, but made no move to react. Gabriel could still see the tensed muscles, the way he was waiting for the attack. The Pack were now listening, Dean had come close enough to address his mom, but not close enough to freak Sam. Jody was quickly approaching as well, and Gabriel knew the poor kid was regretting coming out. He also could tell he was too afraid to run, fearing what would happen.

‘I need to know about John.’ Sam still didn’t speak, but Gabriel could tell the Wolf hadn’t liked the demand. 

‘I need to know where he is. What you know.’ Mary continued, keeping her tone soft. 

‘Nothing.’ Sam remarked, his voice sounding slightly jittery. Gabriel hoped Mary would leave it, but apparently the answer made her more confident. 

‘Nothing? You haven’t heard anything?’ Sam shook his head once, Mary looking frustrated. 

‘You have to know something!’ Her voice was raising, and Sam looked more terrified. Dean called his mother again, but she was already speaking. ‘Azazel must have told you something!’ The name did it, the whine emitted was so low that most of the Wolves flinched. Sam backed away, blindly knocking into something as he tried to escape. Mary tried to move forwards, but Bobby grabbed her first and told her it wasn’t a good idea. The Alpha being so close wasn’t doing good things to Sam, who was cowering in absolute fright, stuck in a situation where he was too enclosed to run. Taking pity, Gabriel came up with a simple solution.

‘Tortillas.’ He stood slightly, wagging his tail happily as Sam stared at him. He could see the kid processing the word, before Sam moved ever so slightly, keeping pressed to the wall as he looked to Gabriel for help. The Alpha got it, turning to the people blocking the way and shooting a glare, an Alpha glare. The crowds backed away, the space being cleared for the Omega to leave.

‘There you go, kiddo.’ Gabriel trotted away, before Sam’s small voice stopped him.

‘Thank you, Gabriel.’ And with that, he was slinking away.


	8. Garden Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very upset Dean, a comforting Sam, and some progress.

‘What were you thinking!?’ Dean shouted, staring at his mother who was looking upset. He couldn’t believe she had the nerve to do it, especially after he had stated that nobody was to go near him unless he offered. 

‘I miss him! I want to know if John is alive!’ She snapped back, the pack around looking awkward. They didn’t want him back, none of them did. But he could understand, it was the mating bond that did that. 

‘So do I. But Sam needs to recover.’ Mary apologized, before Dean turned to Gabriel, who was nuzzling Castiel.

‘What the hell were you doing?’ It came out harsher than expected, Gabriel bowed his head instantly. Dean softened his expression, not meaning for it to come out that way. He just wanted to know why Sam had reacted like that to Gabriel.

‘Look, I went raiding the pantry the night he got back, and he came in. I played dumb, chatting to him while he just sat and listened. It’s happened every night since, but the kid doesn’t talk. Or go anywhere near me.’ Dean listened, before sighing. It was good news, it meant his brother was improving. It just wasn’t at the rate he had expected. And then, just like that, everything inside him gave up. The wolf howled, the pack scarpering away as he turned and paced. Like it was planned, rain started falling, but the Alpha wolf continued to howl and pace, anger that he couldn’t quite release causing pressure. Castiel gave him space, the Wolves gathering in the main room, Dean could see them watching him with concern as he lay flat down, tears rolling down his cheeks.

‘Dean?’ Turning so sharply that the wolf cowered, Dean stared at his little brother. He stood a good distance away, fur already soggy as the rain hit him. He looked terrified, and it made Dean want to cry even more. The wolf turned away, hating himself for not being stronger.

‘Go away Sammy. I can’t do this, I just keep messing up.’ The wolf stayed quiet, and so Dean continued, ‘I can’t be the mate Cas wants me to be, I can’t look after the Pack, Hell I can’t even look after my own brother.’ He slumped back down into the mud, the self-hatred burning. He was surprised when a muzzle touched his scent gland, startled to find his brother so close. Dean stood slowly, his brother tensing but not moving away. Every ounce of self-restraint gone, he buried his face into the Omega’s scent gland, breathing in the familiar scent. Sam rested his head over his brothers, licking behind his ear once for good measure.

‘Sammy?’ Dean muttered, pulling back to stare at the wolf.

‘You’re a good Alpha, Dean.’ Was all he said, before looking around awkwardly. Dean nuzzled him again, wanting his brother to curl up to him like they had done when he was young, but instead the wolf just stayed still, allowing Dean to scent him. Dean wanted him to react, to say something, but they stayed in silence until Sam finally pulled back.

‘I’ll see you at dinner.’ And with that, the larger wolf was trotting off back towards the house. Dean smiled, returning to the house and shifting. After a well-deserved shower, he found Castiel sitting on his bed, looking rather thoughtful. 

‘Cas?’ The man rose his head, that look on his face that Dean knew all too well. 

‘What’s wrong?’ He asked, crossing the room to his boyfriend, who accepted Dean into a cuddle. 

‘I was just thinking. About what Lilith told us.’ Dean had been thinking about it as well. Sammy wasn’t pregnant, there was no scent about him, but Lilith had looked pretty convinced. Castiel turned to Dean, nuzzling softly as they lay together, limbs tangled up. 

‘When he’s better, he’ll tell us.’ Dean sounded so sure, which surprised himself. Talking to Sammy had done him the world of good, the Alpha was ready to lead the Pack again, with his brother by his side.

‘He said he would join us for dinner.’ Dean excitedly told his future mate, resting his head against Cas’s chest. The Omega smiled, running his hands through his hair softly. Dean wished he was in wolf form, he would have been purring by now. 

‘That’s good news.’ Castiel sounded pleased, his scent shifting to a happy Omega, which made Dean’s Alpha puff up in pride. 

‘I hope you two get along well.’ He mused, before looking up to kiss Cas. He chuckled, pulling Dean up and wrapping arms around his waist, until the two were pressed close. 

 

*Main Room*  
Jack was fed up. He disliked being left out, but his fathers were playing with Kelly. Samandriel, his Alpha friend, was spending time with his mother. He wondered if it was because he wasn’t actually related to them, having been adopted by his two fathers. Or maybe it was because he was an Omega, and they wanted an Alpha like Samandriel. Other people were walking around in the room, each looking at him with an unsure expression. It was probably because he smelt of sad Omega. When he had presented at twelve, his fathers had told him there was nothing wrong with being an Omega. Michael was one, although he was certainly a lot bigger than Jack. Samandriel was an Alpha, he had presented at eleven, and now at thirteen was starting to look more like an Alpha. Jack had only been an Omega for six months, but he already knew he wasn’t going to like it. His first heat had been awful, Michael wasn’t exactly showing him how to handle it, having to look after Kelly.

‘You smell sad.’ Jack rose his head, staring at the very large Omega. Sam Winchester settled next to him, looking to the younger boy. Jack knew very little about the Omega, except that some bad Alphas had got him and hurt him. Another negative of being an Omega, he thought miserably.

‘I don’t want to be an Omega.’ He blurted, before looking guilty. Sam chuckled softly, causing the pup to raise his head. When he had said that in front of his family, they had told him to stop being selfish.

‘I said that when I was younger, too.’ Jack was surprised by that. The Omega seemed very powerful, and from what Jack had heard, he ruled the pack just as Dean did. 

‘Why?’ Jack found himself asking, shifting his body so he could look at Sam more closely. The Omega wasn’t watching him, instead was looking out of the window. The rain was still falling, and he seemed to be enjoying watching the snow disappear.

‘Same reason as you. Wanted to be an Alpha, wanted to be powerful. Took me a while to realise I could be a powerful Omega.’ Jack cocked his head, staring at the older Omega with excitement.

‘Could you teach me?’ Sam smiled down at him, a look that made Jack grin.

‘Sure, the weather is already warming. Give it a couple of days, when the sun comes back we can start.’ The Omega yipped happily, jumping to his two feet, which drew the attention of many. He threw himself at the larger Omega, hugging him with a ferocity that made Sam laugh. Jack grinned, before his father came in and told him it was dinner time. Leaving his new friend, he took his seat next to his father. Dean and Uncle Castiel walked in, both looking very happy. Lucifer muttered something to Michael, making both of them smile.

It was probably due to the marks on Castiel’s neck, small little bruises that Jack was unsure of. The two sat down, a space next to Dean that was filled when Sam took a seat next to him. Dinner was oddly quiet, Dean starting most of the conversation. Jack didn’t understand why he was talking about the pack moving out of the house, but he figured it was because Spring was coming. His grandfather, Chuck, had told him that they would be following the Pack. Jack wasn’t sure he was supposed to hear the part where he had told his father, Uncle Raph and Uncle Gabe that he was thinking of merging entirely with the Winchester Pack.

‘If we leave in three days, then we can set up camp in the Spring base within the week. Hunting can restart in five days, if everyone’s alright with that?’ Dean asked, looking to Chuck who gave a nod. Jack couldn’t understand why the Alpha would ask, after all, he had the authority to just tell them what he was doing. Sam made eye contact with him, Jack giving him his best grin. The Omega smiled back, before continuing to eat his dinner.

‘What if Azazel tracks us?’ Bobby asked, Jack being relatively fond of the older Alpha. He noticed how the man stopped, suddenly looking towards Sam, who didn’t react to the statement. Dean was also looking, but when Sam said nothing, he spoke.

‘He wouldn’t, his pack is too weak at the moment. There seemed to be disturbance in leadership anyway, although we don’t know a lot.’ Jack didn’t really understand a lot about the pack that was after them, but them being weak was a good thing, he supposed. 

‘Azazel was undermined by Asmodeus and Ruby, he seemed to be losing his grip.’ Sam remarked, taking another bite of potato. Jack wondered who these people were, and made a note to ask his new friend later.

‘That could be good for us. Weak leadership means less chance of attack.’ Jack took another note of that, trying to learn what made for a good attack. Maybe Sam would teach him that, as well. 

‘They’re trying to find John.’ Sam then said, putting down his knife and fork. He’d eaten about half of the food, and Jack noticed Jody was giving him an encouraging smile.

‘Why?’ Dean looked hesitant to ask his brother the question, but the Omega just shrugged.

‘I think they want him to take back the Pack, so they can infiltrate.’ Jack didn’t know how that would work, but they seemed pretty concerned by this fact.

‘Don’t need to worry, son. We’ve got your backs.’ Bobby smiled softly at both brothers, before people started excusing themselves from the table. Jack looked to Sam, wondering if he could ask him who those people were. He told himself that he would wait until after they had moved.


	9. The Migration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding time between the main four, and Gabriel being a concerned Alpha

Dean led the pack happily, no more than a couple of hours walk away from the Spring site. His brother way back by his side, the larger Omega having filled back out to his normal weight pretty quickly with the attention Jody had been giving him. He had made up with Mom as well, apologising for reacting like he did. When she had asked him if he wanted to talk about what had happened, Sam had stated that there was nothing to discuss. Apart from that, his brother seemed to be fine. 

Castiel nuzzled his neck, apparently understanding his thought trail. Dean licked his muzzle, earning a “gross” from his brother, although Sam was smiling. Castiel laughed, before moving round to Sam, licking behind the Omega’s ear. Sam snorted, nuzzling back to the smaller Omega. Dean grinned, turning his head to Bobby, who gave him a proud smile. This was good, he mused. 

‘Boss, think you’ve got competition.’ Benny stated, watching Cas and Sammy bond. Dean laughed, before Castiel turned his head to Dean, a very serious expression on his face.

‘Yes Dean, I am eloping with your brother. I’m sorry.’ Sammy nodded as well, adding a lick to Cas’s ear for good measure. Dean looked mock-hurt, the rest of the Pack chuckling at the scene, before Dean called them to a halt. He scented the air, smelling a sour fragrance that was up ahead. Castiel sunk back as Dean stepped forward, his nose held high as he attempted to place the scent.

‘Wolves. Normal ones.’ Sam provided, having picked up on the smell. Dean looked to his brother, who was watching the trees for any signs of disturbance.

‘Draw the pups in. Fighters, outside ranks.’ Dean commanded, before looking to Sam. The Omega didn’t add anything, but nodded to Dean as they proceeded. The scent was strong, there were possibly around seven of these normal wolves. A low growl from the side drew Dean’s attention, a set of wolf-eyes landing on his. The pack halted, drawing up ranks as the wolf padded forward, sniffing the air. 

‘Shifters.’ It spoke lowly, studying the pack. Dean took his lead, stepping out and rising up to full height in a display of dominance. 

‘We are just passing through.’ Wild wolves were known to attack Shifter’s if they thought they had a chance, and it wasn’t a fight Dean wanted. A soft growl from his left told him there was a second, who Sam was squaring up to. His brother had shown no desire to spar since he had been rescued, but apparently he would if it came to it. 

‘Fine.’ The wolf remarked, backing away into the trees. Dean moved the pack on fast, Sam moving to the rear to make sure they weren’t being followed. Picking up pace, he led them away from the disgusting scent and back towards their spring home. The pack relaxed after about an hour, especially when they could smell the home. The waterfall was the first thing they saw, the pack bounding in and picking dens. The Novak’s joined in, before Dean realised he had an issue. He always had the same Den, but he shared it with Sammy. He turned to Cas, who had evidently realised the same thing, before they heard a whine.

‘Dammit.’

‘Not my fault you have short legs.’ Sam was standing outside a Den, a smug look on his face as Gabriel hopped up, taking the one next door. The dark brown wolf disappeared into his Den, leaving Dean to feel an odd mixture of disappointment and relief. He led Castiel to his Den, ignoring the feeling in his gut.

‘I can leave, if you wish to spend the time with Sam.’ Castiel provided, but the Alpha shook his head. He nuzzled up to his mate, inviting him to curl up next to him. The Omega did so, looking affectionately at Dean.

‘No need. I’m happy like this.’ Castiel chuckled, before nudging Dean’s muzzle.

‘You have to organise the Hunt for tomorrow, no sleeping.’ Castiel was right, as always. Dean rose, trotting out to see that most wolves were already settling in. It was a good time to introduce the new hunt, he thought.

‘Hunting tomorrow morning at first light. Is anyone not joining, apart from the normal ones.’ Michael wouldn’t be, as he would stay at home to look after Kelly. Bobby, Ellen, Mary and Jody would stay behind. He just wasn’t expecting Sam to step forwards.

‘I won’t be coming.’ He stared at his brother, before nodding his head. If he didn’t hunt, he got last dibs on food. Sam didn’t seem to care, turning back to slink into his Den. Dean stared after him, before noticing how Gabriel was doing the same. He glared at the Alpha, who caught it and ducked his head, retreating back to his own Den. Castiel nudged his flank, nipping it softly.

‘That’s my brother you’re death glaring.’ Dean sighed, slumping down to the floor as he looked out across the Pack.

‘He’s giving my brother weird looks. I don’t like it.’ Castiel laughed softly, licking his muzzle appreciatively. Dean allowed it, before rolling onto his belly in submission to allow his boyfriend to nuzzle. Just because he was an Alpha, didn’t mean he always wanted to be Dominant.

 

*Second Choice Den*  
Gabriel had fled at the glare the Alpha had given him, but he was concerned for the kid. While back in the house, he had heard the soft whimpers and crying that came from his room, smelt the dark scent of blood. The Kid seemed to be acting fine, but Gabriel couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. He would approach Dean, but he thought he might be ripped apart for stalking Sammich. No way in hell was he losing his life over it, he would approach the second best person.

The Golden wolf left his Den, hopping down off the rocks and wandering across. Jody rose her head, smiling at the Alpha as he nuzzled her. She chuckled, doing the same back.

‘You’re being nice. What do you want?’ Gabriel looked offended, but gestured to the side away from the Pack. Looking more worried now, she followed, careful to keep an eye out for people listening. When they were far enough away, Gabriel turned to the woman.

‘There’s something wrong with Sam. I would tell Dean, but he would probably rip me to shreds. Back in the house, I smelt blood, the kid was crying and whimpering.’ Jody looked troubled, and he was surprised when she leant forwards to nuzzle him.

‘I’ll go and talk to him.’ He thanked her, before they both turned back to the Camp. He noticed Castiel watching him, his head half-cocked, before Dean said something and the concentration was broken. The Alpha walked back to his Den, deciding he would rather be alone than try and deal with the glares from the Lead Alpha. After all, Gabriel reminded himself, it wasn’t his job to look after the kid all the time.


	10. The Omega Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some bonding between Jack and Sam, the pup ends up a little too inquisitive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Hurt Sam, implied self-harm

Sam woke early, most of the Pack already gone to hunt. Knowing there would be less people around, and ultimately it would mean less stares, he stalked out of his Den in the direction of the Pups. Claire and Alex greeted him, and he made sure to give soft licks to both. They grinned, the young Alpha pup Samandriel giving a friendly wag of his tail. He turned to Jack, who had an equal mix of hope and happiness on his face.

‘Ready?’ He asked, the pup bounding forwards to join him. Michael watched, but gave Sam a small nod as he led Jack across to an open clearing by the water. 

‘First lesson. Tracking scents.’ Jack wagged his tail happily, his tri-colour coat shining in the sun as he trotted ahead. Sam smirked, following the pup as they walked through the trees. It didn’t take them long to pick up a scent, and Sam showed him how to follow. The Pup looked quite funny, head bowed low, body shuffling forwards as Sam taught him. When they spotted the rabbit, Sam murmured low encouragement into his ear. Jack had been taught the basics of hunting, but had never been allowed to try it out. That became obvious when he landed head first in the dirt, the rabbit running off easily. 

Sam picked him up by his scruff, setting him back on four paws and licking him carefully.

‘This time, keep lower for longer. When you pounce, back legs do the work. Here, we can practice.’ Sam leant down in the dirt, pretending to chew on some grass as the young pup stalked him.   
The morning continued in much the same way, the Pup growing bolder at attacking Sam, filled with playful nips and tugging at fur. Sam was laughing by the end of it, the Pup covered in dirt and looking tired, but stalking a final scent. It was another rabbit, a larger one this time. Sam sat back, watching the Pup follow the instructions he had given. 

Jack wiggled forwards, body low to the floor, ears pressed back. His back legs tensed, folding up ready to push, claws sinking into the dirt to give balance. When the rabbit was within lunging distance, Jack pushed off and leapt, front paws hitting the rabbit while his jaw went for the neck. It was a clean kill, before Jack picked up the heavy creature and carried it back to Sam, who licked his face in praise. 

‘Nicely done.’ The Wolf yipped, dropping the rabbit as he did so. Sam smiled, reminding him that he wouldn’t have to share this with anyone when he got back, he could eat all of it. Jack’s eyes shone with happiness at the thought of catching his own meal, before he stared at the huge rabbit.

‘I can’t eat all of this.’ Sam smiled softly, giving the pup a reassuring nudge.

‘I’ll help.’ He promised, to which Jack seemed even more pleased. With great effort, he picked the large rabbit back up, trying to trot back to camp. Sam strolled beside him, his tail swaying softly as the camp came into sight. Everyone was lazing about on the rocks, the Hunt had obviously gone well. Jack put down his rabbit, grinning proudly as people stared, especially Lucifer, who came forward.

‘I caught it by myself.’ He pushed his chest out, Sam stepping back to allow Lucifer to praise his son, before Jack shooed him away. He tucked into the rabbit, managing a leg muscle and a bit before stopping. He gestured to Sam, who ate a small amount before pulling away.

‘Now, remember that if you catch it, you clean it up.’ The pup dragged the carcass away, disappearing for a while before reappearing, walking over to the water to clean. He then strolled back across to Sam, sitting down by his side. 

‘Who’s Azazel?’ Sam blinked, hearing gasps from the Pack, Lucifer stepping forwards away from Michael to possibly bring his son away. Instead, Sam just stared down at the pup with a look of amusement.

‘The Leader of the Hell Clan.’ Jack seemed more intrigued, steadily sitting up and looking to Sam.

‘And Asmodeus is the Second in Command?’ Sam nodded, watching the pup think things through. The mention of the two of them made his stomach churn, but he convinced himself that the food was better of inside him. 

‘Like you are to Dean?’ Being likened to Asmodeus was a new one, but Sam nodded again. Jack smiled, licking Sam’s shoulder happily.

‘How did you escape them?’ Stories, pups loved them. He remembered growing up, asking Bobby for every story he could. The Old Alpha had got so fed up, but still indulged him every time. Aware that the Pack were also listening, he answered the young Kid.

‘Well, Asmodeus let me out.’ Jack looked shocked, scandalised, and he laughed. Licking the pup softly, he stood up and stretched. 

‘Why would he do that?’ Jack inquired, staring at the larger Omega.

‘He thought it would give them time to escape.’ Jack nodded, Sam smirking as he tried to understand what he had heard. Sam gave the pup another lick, before he looked up to his Den. He could do with some alone time.

‘Lilith said Dean would be an Uncle.’ Jack said, and Sam went still. Lucifer was by Jack’s side in an instant, scolding the younger pup for being insensitive. Sam was already running, legs stretching out as he raced out into the trees, feeling them whip past as he ran. It was what he should have done when he, Benny, Ash and Kevin first ran into the Hell Clan. Run. Always.  
He slumped down, a steady whine emitting from his throat as he curled up.

‘Kid.’ He didn’t bother moving, he knew who the Alpha was. Surprised when warmth wrapped around him, paws holding him tight, Sam let out a trembling breath. Tears left his eyes, the wolf burying his head into the side of Gabriel, not caring if the Alpha got annoyed. He deserved it. Gabriel didn’t say anything, keeping him close as Sam cried. 

‘My pup.’ He whimpered, feeling Gabriel tense up. The Alpha didn’t push, so Sam continued,  
‘Ruby just kept stamping on me. I tried…’ He trailed off, knowing he should have done more. The golden wolf shook his head, nuzzling into the Omega. 

‘No, Sam. Not your fault. Never your fault, kiddo.’ Sam didn’t quite believe him, but he was content to remain curled against the Alpha for a little longer. When paws pushed at the fur on his thighs, he didn’t realise what was happening until the Alpha found them. Sam whined low, backing away from the Alpha who looked incredibly angry. The golden wolf reeked of so many emotions, Sam bowed his head in hope he wouldn’t bring it up. He had hoped that nobody would notice, the cuts were covered by his fur in wolf form.

‘Oh Sam, come here.’ The wolf stated, stepping forwards. Sam whined again, his body shaking in fear. His entire brain seemed to shut down as he sunk to the floor, hiding his head as he presented to the Alpha. Maybe this way, he wouldn’t get hit. The Alpha made a sound of protest, backing away. Sam didn’t understand why, before realising it was quite simple. Like Asmodeus, Gabriel didn’t find him worthy. He didn’t think Sam was a good enough Omega. He sunk down completely, trying to stop shuddering as the Alpha walked across, wrapping himself back around the Omega.

‘Hush, I’ve got you.’

**  
It took Sam a while to come around, but when he did, he felt mortified. Gabriel wouldn’t accept the apology, claiming it wasn’t necessary, before he led him back to camp. The Omega stayed three steps behind the entire way, keeping his head hung low. It was night by the time they reached the camp, although most were still up when they walked in. Sam ignored the stares, following the Alpha in front of him. Gabriel led him to Sam’s Den, before backing away.

‘I’m sorry.’ Sam added, Gabriel huffing.

‘Stop apologising, kid.’ And with that, the Alpha was gone. Sam disappeared back into his Den, curling up on himself as he waited for slumber to take over. His claws dug into his thighs, drawing blood, but Sam didn’t stop, not until the pain finally numbed that in his heart.


	11. Hell Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Er, issues. The Hell Clan retaliates with a pretty evil plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: RUBY IS A BITCH, DEAN IS TOO TRUSTING. Sam is smart tho. This starts with Ruby's P.O.V.

‘And your sure he never saw you?’ The wolf nodded convincingly, Ruby smirking at the way this was going to work. Asmodeus looked less sure, but Azazel had his mind made up. The Alpha wolf had been kept away from the Winchester while he was here, now they could use that to their advantage.

‘You get in, and get close to the Omega Winchester. Ideally, get him full with a pup. If not, well. You know what to do.’ The grey wolf smiled, bowing her head to Azazel before rising up. Ruby hated her, Dagon was a right bitch, but she had a good purpose. If she could get into the clan, then they could take out the Winchester Omega. That was the idea, anyway. 

‘We’ll have to make it look convincing, of course.’ Ruby was looking forward to that bit. This bitch was the ticket to having the Omega Winchester back, one Azazel had the pack, she would be allowed Sam. Having him knotted and filled with her pup was the end game, but she could be patient. For a little while, at least. Ruby, with a nod from the boss, ripped into Dagon, bruising and bleeding the poor wolf for all she was worth. It felt good, but sadly ended too quickly as she pulled back.

‘Ruby, escort her to the door.’ She did as told, walking the wolf through until the exit. Smirking, she lowered her head to Dagon’s ear, murmuring quietly,  
‘He’s mine.’ Dagon didn’t respond, slipping out into the cool evening to track down the pack. It would take a while, considering the blood, but she would manage it. And after all that, Ruby would get back what was rightfully hers.

 

*Outskirts of Winchester Pack*  
Dagon dragged her back leg as she walked, wincing at the pain. Ruby had enjoyed cutting into her too much, but mostly out of jealousy. Just because she was getting close to Sam Winchester, the one Ruby wanted for herself. A bark to her right caused her to flinch, a wolf appearing and growling. Playing the submissive part, she whimpered and whined, dropping down from the agony of her wounds. She smelt the Winchester, the Lead Alpha, as he joined the other Alpha that had first found her.

‘Who are you?’ He snapped, although she could tell there was slight concern in his tone.

‘Dean, she needs help.’ It was an Omega, not one that she recognised, but she was thanking God that he was stupid enough to trust her.

‘My name is Dagon, please, you can’t let them find me.’ She cried out again, baring her neck submissively to the Lead Alpha. He looked unsure, annoyingly, but his mate was nudging him. 

‘Who?’ Said the other Alpha, who also looked conflicted.

‘Azazel. Azazel’s hunting me down.’

Dagon was assisted back to camp and taken to a Beta, who was called Jody. The woman patched her up, stitching some of the wounds and wrapping them in bandages. She allowed it, keeping her eyes peeled for any sign of the Winchester she was looking for. Mating Season was quickly approaching, all she had to do was catch him in heat. Or when she was in rut. One good go, the kid would be pregnant, she could return to Azazel. 

‘There you go sweetheart.’ She almost gagged, but thanked the Beta anyway, being led out into an open space. It quickly became apparent that the Omega’s here weren’t property, rather treated like equals. It would be difficult, but she could manage that. Her eyes scanned, seeing the difference between Novaks and Winchesters, before she spotted him. The Omega was being spoke to by Dean, his face falling at every word. He looked her way, sympathy and suspicion in his eyes. Dagon looked away, pretending to be submissive, but she knew how this would work. Get close, knock him up, run as far away as possible.

‘Just give her a chance, Sammy.’ Yes, Sam. Give Dagon a chance. Having been told what to do, Sam cautiously approached her. The internal victory was making a smile threaten to break free, but she held it as the Omega approached.

‘I heard you were running from the Hell Clan.’ His voice was slightly shaky, and Dagon could see that the conditioning Azazel had done was working, although not as well as she had hoped.

‘Yeah. I’m Dagon, by the way.’

‘Sam.’ Smiling softly at the Omega, she turned away, looking around the camp. Dean came up to her, his tail wagging softly.

‘We have space for you to stay, we can keep you safe.’ Sam had turned and walked off, Dean watching him go. 

‘Thank you, however can I repay you?’ Dagon was expecting him to not answer that, but instead, she was surprised.

‘Actually, I was wondering if you would spend time with my brother. He went through something similar… If you could talk to him.’ Dagon nodded, making sure not to look to enthusiastic. Dean looked pleased, thanking her repeatedly before walking away. She looked for the Omega, annoyance taking over her when she found him standing with a Golden Alpha, who was looking her way. Deciding he might be a threat, she padded away to settle down. Stage 1, complete.

 

*Dagon’s Den*  
She had been here four weeks. Four weeks, and she was loving it. They allowed her to hunt, to join in the pack, without even thinking of the threat she could be. Nobody seemed suspicious, well, nobody except Sam and that stupid Golden Alpha, Gabriel. The Alpha was tolerable, Dean kept him in check, and Dagon had heard Sam being shouted at more than once by his brother for being harsh to Dagon. Dean had said it was because he was afraid of facing his fears. How amusing it would be when the younger Winchester was proved right. 

The Pack was in Mating Season, Dean was confined to his Den, his mate Castiel with him. Gabriel was also locked away, as was some other prominent members. This was good for Dagon, who was spending more and more time with Sam. When her rut hit, it would be the perfect opportunity to finish this. Pleased with her plan, she poked her head out of the Den. Most of the wolves were occupied, like Sam, who was training the little Omega who was called Jack. It was actually quite cute to watch, Sam would make a good mother, even if it was a bad idea to let him stay too close to the pup. 

Dagon left her cave, making sure to walk past Gabriel’s, just to annoy the Alpha. Sure enough, she heard him snarl. Chuckling to herself, she headed down to the water, taking a long sip. Sam was a large Omega, she would need her strength if he decided to put up a fight. It didn’t matter though, Dagon would be able to take him if she had to.

‘Hey.’ She rose her head, smiling at Jody as she sat down. Jody had been wary of her too, apparently because she mothered Sam Winchester. But having been convinced by Mary, Jody had become a lot more hospitable towards her. Dagon wanted to laugh, but held her tongue as she smiled at the Beta.

‘Hello.’ She replied, feeling slightly awkward this close to the Beta. She wasn’t used to having to respect them so much, usually they bowed before her. It had been something that had frustrated her more and more as time went on, although she held back her temper. 

‘I suppose you will be going into rut soon. Nervous?’ Yes, but not for those reasons. She just needed to get to Sam Winchester.

‘No, I don’t think I am. I’ve heard that everyone is very kind to each other.’ Ew. Dagon almost gagged, before she told herself to behave. She was almost there, one tiny push to the finish line.

‘Yes, they are. Dean is unable to make the Hunt tonight, and wondered if you wanted to take lead with Sam?’ Dagon could tell Jody didn’t agree with that, but it was Dean’s attempt at pushing Dagon and Sam together. She found it amusing, knowing that Dean wouldn’t mind if she attempted to start courting his brother. 

‘I would be honoured.’ Jody nodded, before standing up and walking across to Sam. He took the news well, although she could see the distrust play in his eyes. Dagon grinned, before her stomach started to churn, pain flicking through her abdomen. Shrugging it off, the wolf stood and stretched, looking pleased. 

When evening fell, the group assembled. Sam ordered them into groups, before returning to Dagon’s side, eyeing her up carefully. She smiled, nuzzling his neck once to offer support. He did the same back, although he still looked unsure. Without Dean, Sam wouldn’t be able to decline. She led the hunt onwards, following the Decoy team as they started to herd. Picking up the scent of some cows, she ordered them to follow. Sam stayed close to her side, before she nodded to the one she wanted to take down. 

The Pack worked flawlessly under her command, separating the Bull from the cow, while the runners kept them split. Nudging Sam’s flank, the two moved forwards in unity, before they began the chase. She went for the back flank, while the large Omega leapt onto the cow, claws sinking into the neck. Once his jaw locked on, she released the flank and came beside him, doing the same. Once it was dead, the Pack gathered round, watching as she licked the blood of Sam. It was affectionate, and most of the group looked pleased, but Sam just shook her off. They brought the cow back to Camp, Castiel emerging to get food for Dean. He grinned at Sam, who was sitting next to Dagon.

‘I will tell Dean of the success. He’ll be glad to see you two getting along.’ Dagon smiled softly, nuzzling Sam’s scent gland in acceptance. He relaxed, doing the same back, although she knew he still didn’t like her. It didn’t matter, she wasn’t here to be liked. Castiel looked pleased, carrying a huge hunk of meat back to Dean. When Dagon excused herself for the night, she went back to her Den. Her stomach was churning, head feeling slightly sore, and she grinned in satisfaction when she felt her knot begin to grow. 

Turning to her human form, she grabbed the smell-suppressants, which would stop anyone knowing she was in rut until it was too late. Swallowing them down, then flicking back to her wolf form, she grinned up at the ceiling in content. Tomorrow, the Winchester would be hers, and Ruby wouldn’t be able to do anything to stop her.


	12. Sam's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You already know how bad this chapter is going to be. Sam gets in trouble, but he has help getting out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Violence. Rape. Evil Dagon

When morning broke, the Omega rolled onto his belly and stretched out his limbs, enjoying the way they cracked. Standing up slowly, he trotted across to the entrance to his Den, climbing down the rocks and went to the water. Drinking his fill, Sam settled on the rock, watching the sun shine down onto the grass. Other pack members were waking, strolling around happily in the warmer weather. Looking up to his brother’s Den, he spotted Dagon and Castiel talking outside. Whatever they were saying, Castiel looked thoroughly pleased. 

Sam didn’t trust her. It was something inside him saying she wasn’t who she said she was. The current issue, however, was that everyone loved her. Dean was trying to push them together, even Jody was making small awing noises when they were together. But he couldn’t stand the grey wolf, she smelt of burnt marshmallow and wet leaves. It was a rather unpleasant taste, but he still nuzzled her. She was, after all, one of the pack. Just because he didn’t like her, didn’t give him an excuse to be rude. 

Remembering that Gabriel would need food, he collected some that had been stored last night, before walking towards his Den. He was stopped by Castiel, the blue-eyed Omega looking pleased with himself.

‘Good morning, Sam.’ Sam liked Cas. He was a great guy, perfect for Dean, and he was glad that the two were happy. He leant forwards to nuzzle him, licking behind his ear affectionately. Castiel did the same, tail wagging enthusiastically as he did so.

‘Morning, Cas. How’s Dean?’ Castiel was quick to explain that Dean was fine, that his rut was almost ending and he should be out by this evening. Sam was pleased, it would mean he didn’t have to hunt with Dagon again. He had to admit, the wolf had been good, but something about her speed and strength had his stomach flipping.

‘Dagon came by this morning, said she wanted to be shown the high waters. Dean suggested you take her.’ It was Dean suggesting it, and Cas looking earnest. Sam sighed, but nodded his head anyway. He would have to get used to Dagon eventually, why not start now?

‘Sure, I’ll take her.’ Castiel beamed, licking the side of his muzzle in a brotherly show of affection. Sam smiled, he really did consider Cas to be one of his best friends, like a brother to him. But goddamn, was he fed up of people trying to push him to be with the grey Alpha. Picking up the meat, he climbed back up and cautiously slipped into Gabriel’s Den.

Most Alphas had intense cravings for knotting an Omega. Gabriel had cravings for cuddles and nuzzling, which meant Sam was safe to walk in. The Cave was dark, the smell almost overpowering as he put the meat down. Gabriel rose his head, the wolf looking exhausted, but his rut was almost over. 

‘Morning, kiddo.’

‘Hey Gabe, brought you breakfast.’ The wolf smirked, standing up shakily to eat. Sam sat back, keeping distance between them.

‘How did the hunt go?’ He had told Gabriel about it before they had gone, he seemed to be the only one who shared his concerns about the Alpha.

‘Well, surprisingly. She’s a brilliant hunter, although I still don’t like her. Castiel told me she asked to go to High Waters today, I’m taking her.’ Gabriel paused in chewing, looking up to Sam with a weird expression.

‘Alone?’ He asked, before continuing his breakfast. Sam nodded, although he was as unimpressed by it as Gabriel. 

‘Be careful.’ Sam smiled softly, nodding to Gabriel before he slinked out. Dagon was down by the water, smiling at him when they made eye contact. He trotted down, washing quickly and shaking his fur off to get rid of the scent of Gabriel. Dagon padded across, licking behind his ear before smiling again, although it looked a little off.

‘Cas said you would take me to see the High Waters?’ There was a lot of whistling as Sam led the two of them away, although he shook his head at them. They all knew that he didn’t like the Alpha, it was pretty obvious, but he would at least try to be friendly. They walked through the woods in near silence, climbing the rocky mountain towards the source of the water. 

‘It’s a hot springs. We come up here sometimes to bathe.’ Dagon smiled, following him with a look of glee. When they arrived, he settled down as she danced in the water, jumping about like an excitable puppy. For a second, he smiled, before that worry came back in his stomach. The wolf climbed out, walking across to him with a pleased expression.

‘That was brilliant, thank you.’ He breathed in, smelling something that was off about her. She grinned, revealing those sharp canines that were tucked away.

‘You smell weird.’ Sam said, looking unsure as he stared at her. The grey wolf smiled, taking a step closer.

‘I’m in rut.’ Sam blinked, wondering if she was joking. And then, just like that, the Alpha pounced. Sam scratched out with his claws, swiping at her as she bit down into his shoulder. He howled, attempting to wriggle her off, before she pressed her snout close to his ear. Shoving her back, the two wolves circled each other. Sam was larger, but the Alpha was emitting a scent that made him want to curl up and surrender. He didn’t, instead lunged for the Alpha as she did the same, the two crashing into a tree. Teeth grazed parts of skin, fur ripped as the two fought. The Alpha was doing everything she could, the scent she was emitting was so strong Sam felt like he was suffocating. 

‘Azazel sends his regards, Sammy.’ Dagon spoke the words, looking awfully smug as she did so. Sam stared at her in horror, realising he had been right all this time, she wasn’t good. Azazel had sent her, but to do what? Kill him? Why hadn’t she done it at the first opportunity? Boy, did Sam fight. His limbs started thrashing as the wolf bit at him, getting a hold on his neck as she dragged him across to the water and dunked his head under the surface. He tried to fight back, tried to push his body away, but the Alpha was solidly pressed against him. The water was strangely cold against his face, his eyes burning as the water hit them. Fear was surfacing, making his body start to shut down, even though he wanted to fight. Claws raked down his sides, pain breaking his body out of its trance while Dagon was shifting his hips so he could feel her pressed against him. That was Azazel’s plan, mating.

He gasped as his head was lifted above the water, slammed into the ground with a force large enough to draw blood. Sam bit and scratched at her, trying to stand as she pushed him into the ground. Teeth nipped at him, more blood drawing as she lined her hips up. Sam attempted to wriggle forwards, to put enough distance between him and the Alpha. When she pushed forwards, he howled again, desperately trying to buck her off, the pain inside him too much. The Alpha held tighter, sinking claws in as she thrust into him. Sam attempted to turn his head and bite her, but the wolf slammed him back into the floor, forcing him to present like an Omega would in heat. Hoping someone would hear, Sam tipped his head back and howled, before the Alpha thrust sharper and her whimpered in pain.


	13. A realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel isn't impressed. Neither is Sam. They make a good team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rape. Death (not a biggy). Violence

Gabriel was bored, aching and tired. Leaving the Den, he trudged down to the water to wash off the scent of rut, body screaming as the cool water hit him. His mind was also complaining, but that was mostly because he had allowed Sam to go off with an Alpha that wasn’t him. Gabriel had tried so hard to ignore the Omega, had tried to ignore the fact that he wanted more than the casual friendship they had, but it really hadn’t worked. He was downright jealous. 

Dean was out, but sleeping on one of the rocks, so nobody noticed him slip into Dagon’s Den. She had passed his while he was in rut, knowing he could smell Sam’s scent on her, deliberately trying to provoke him. Dean would take Dagon’s side, no doubt about that, and the Golden Alpha would be kicked from the pack. Even his father wouldn’t do anything, considering he was planning on asking Dean to merge the packs together. 

Dagon’s Den smelt awful, her scent was something that made him want to gag. It was relatively empty, a small bag in the corner that contained her human stuff, and an indent in the dirt where she slept. He padded to the bag, hoping his scent on her clothes would be enough revenge. He stopped when he saw the suppressants, nosing them until he could read the label. Why would Dagon be taking Scent-suppressants? He could still smell her, there was no need to take them unless… Gabriel paused, thinking about what they did. If the Alpha went into rut, then these could cover the scent.   
One of the tablets was gone, and Gabriel had to admit, it took too long for him to put two and two together. He tore out of the Den, legs stretching as he sprinted out into the woods, all too aware that his muscles were complaining. He prayed he was wrong, prayed that the Alpha was friendly and it was an accident. But with Sam at risk, the small Alpha couldn’t help but worry. It was taking too long, by the time he heard Sam’s howl, he could feel the Alpha in him almost completely taking over. 

He didn’t pause to take in the sight, the mess was enough. Blood smeared, a very soggy Sam who looked bruised, a bleeding Dagon who looked extremely smug as she pushed inside a sobbing Omega. Gabriel hit the Alpha head on, tearing her off Sam. The Omega howled in pain, probably because of her knot, which just made Gabriel angrier. He stamped down onto her, biting hard before the Omega whimpered. 

‘Sam? Samshine, come on, look at me.’ He nudged the Omega, licking his muzzle softly. It was way to close to be friendly, but he genuinely didn’t care. The sight of the battered Omega made something in him burn.

‘Working for Azazel.’ He muttered, trying to roll to his feet. Gabriel growled, turning to Dagon, who looked pleased. Gabriel rose up, puffing his chest out as he stared at her. The grey wolf looked at him, before her gaze flicked to Sam, who was pressed behind Gabriel. 

‘Move, Gabriel. I have a job to finish.’ Gabriel growled again, baring his canines to the larger Alpha. She seemed mildly surprised, before a smug expression crossed her face.

‘Fine, I’ll go through you.’ Gabriel met her mid-lunge, two sets of Alpha canines ripping at skin. Although smaller, Gabriel had strength, digging his back feet into the dirt as the two scrapped. Claws sunk into his front leg, to which he responded by ripping along her flank. The two dropped back to four paws, circling as they sized each other up. Gabriel pounced, sinking his jaw around her thigh, biting hard. She whirled, aiming for his eye but missing, cutting across his muzzle as he shoved them both back against the tree. He snapped at her neck, feeling her claws aiming for his, until she shoved him back hard.

His head spun as he sunk down against the base of the tree, blood dripping from him. Dagon looked victorious, walking back to the Omega who was squaring up to fight. Gabriel whined, warning him not to, that fighting would only get him more hurt. Sam flicked his gaze across, a mistake, because Dagon took his lapse in concentration as a welcome sign. The wolf howled as her claws sunk, but he swiped back and managed to catch her eye. Gabriel rose unsteadily, shaking as he sunk his teeth into her tail, dragging her away from Sam.

‘My Omega.’ He growled, clawing at her as he lunged for her neck, pinning her to the ground. Sam accompanied him, catching her flailing claws before they could tear into Gabriel’s sides. The golden Alpha bit down into her shoulder, Dagon cursing as she glared.

‘Azazel will come for him. Ruby will come, and you ain’t a big enough Alpha to stop them.’ Gabriel bit down, clamping his jaw tightly around her neck as he shook her, making sure she was dead. Sam whined low, dropping back as Gabriel released his bite, turning to the Omega.

‘Sam, god, I’m sorry.’ But the wolf surprised him, moving forward to nuzzle him, licking at Gabriel’s muzzle where blood was dripping. Gabriel purred, his chest rumbling as he licked Sam’s wound, or attempted to, but the Omega was very much holding him tightly.

‘Thank you… thank you.’ Sam kept repeating it, but Gabriel shut him up by licking his muzzle again. The Alpha stared down at the dead body that was battered, then at his own bleeding form, before looking to Sam. His ear had a chunk missing, patches of fur were missing on his hips where Dagon had mounted him, and a pretty serious bite was on his shoulder. The Wolf looked worse than he did, blood coating the backs of his thighs, that he really didn’t want to think about too much. 

Gabriel grabbed the body of Dagon, dragging her back towards camp. It was slow progress, Sam was limping heavily and Dagon weighed a fair amount for the smaller Alpha, but they headed through the trees on the way back. When he pulled the body out into the clearing, the Pack immediately fell silent, before Bobby howled to Dean. The Alpha woke, having been slumped over a rock, Castiel by his side as they both stared at the dead body of Dagon. 

Gabriel dumped it where they could see, before turning back and disappearing into the trees, finding the limping Sam and helping him walk. When the two emerged, Dean was already there, walking towards Sam with a look of anger. Probably aimed at Dagon, but Gabriel didn’t take the chance. He stepped in front, raising his heckles as he growled at the Alpha, canines showing. Dean stepped back, the Pack watching as Gabriel turned back to Sam and licked his muzzle. The Omega did the same back, before slumping down onto the floor, still bleeding heavily. His ear was mangled, his body was mangled, and Gabriel couldn’t heal him by licking at the wounds.

‘Gabriel, thank you for saving him. But honey, I need to look at his wounds. And yours.’ It was Jody, a Beta, one that he cared for. He looked to Sam, who was still pressed to his side, before backing away. The Alpha in him began to calm as Jody lifted his mate, and helped him walk towards the sick bay. The golden alpha snarled when he whimpered, Jody shooting him a look that made the Alpha sit back down.

With Sam gone, he remembered that he had just openly defied the Pack Leader, who was watching him carefully. Gabriel whined, rolling onto his belly and baring his neck to Dean, trying to convince him he hadn’t meant harm. Dean padded across, nuzzling the Alpha’s neck, before he spoke.

‘What happened?’ Gabriel glared at the dead corpse, heckles rising instinctively before the scent of an Omega filled his nostrils. Not his, but his brother Castiel, nuzzling at his neck and licking away the blood. 

‘Dagon was working for Azazel. Sent to knot Sam. Supposed to be pregnant.’ He growled at that, looking distasteful at Sam carrying anyone else’s pups. The kid was his, nobody was allowed to hurt him like that. Dean looked shocked, tears welling in his eyes.

‘Working for Azazel?’ Gabriel nodded, before realising why the entire pack looked guilty. They had all attempted to push the two together, Dean himself had welcomed her into the pack. Castiel looked like he was about to throw up, having stopped nuzzling Gabriel. The Golden haired Alpha didn’t bother being mad at them for not listening to his concerns, mostly because his Omega was limping back towards him. Sam’s bad ear was droopy, rather cute really. 

‘Gabe.’ He muttered, nuzzling the Alpha who growled possessively, enjoying the open affection of the Omega. 

‘Need to wash.’ He stated, turning away from Dean without a word and walking towards the water. Gabriel, meanwhile, dragged the corpse of Dagon away, figuring he should bury her somewhere. After taking care of the mess, he returned to the camp, only to find that everyone was outside. The group seemed to be settled, watching Sam who was play-fighting with Jack. Gabriel grinned, crouching down and shuffling forwards, ready to pounce.

Sam seemed to spot him just in time, but allowed the Alpha to pin him flat against his back and litter his face with licks, before Gabriel lunged at his nephew. Jack squealed, running around the pack as Gabriel chased him, before he ran to the safety of his father. The Alpha turned back to Sam, who was staring at him rather fondly. 

Doing his best impression of a normal Alpha, puffing his chest out and making himself look larger, he swaggered towards his potential mate. Sam sniggered, as did most of the Pack, laughing as Gabriel stopped in front of Sam with a look of pure smugness. Remembering he hadn’t actually formally asked permission to court Sam, he turned to spot Dean, doing the same walk across to him. The pack were cackling as he walked across, Dean looking equally amused. 

‘I, a very handsome large Alpha, doth ask the permission of his most gracious pack leader to court the Moose that is his brother.’ Castiel sighed, the Pack laughed, and Dean just smiled softly. 

‘Yes.’ He quite simply said, Gabriel giving him a wink before turning back around, puffing his chest out against and trotting across to his almost boyfriend, who whacked him over the head with a paw. Gabriel whined, looking offended, before the Omega just shrugged, licking his ear and trotting off towards his Den. The Pack found the entire thing amusing, shouts of:  
“Go get him Gabriel”, “Show him who’s boss, Sam” and a memorable “keep it down” from Charlie. Turning back to the Pack, he gave them a wink, before trotting after Sam, his tail wiggling happily.


	14. Waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler Chapter. Dean and Cas get frisky, Sam and Gabe enjoy the sun, and a new threat lurks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sexy times for Destiel. Gabriel being Gabriel.

Dean sat at his perch, trying to think of what he had done wrong. Allowing Dagon in, who Sam had told him he didn’t trust. Dean sighed, nuzzling Castiel affectionately. With Sam being the only one who hadn’t gone through the mating season yet, it was almost time to hunt down the Pack. It had been two weeks since Gabriel had killed Dagon, for which Dean would eternally owe him. He looked up, across to where his brother was sitting outside his Den, Gabriel trying to get his attention and his brother ignoring him with a smirk on his face. The two still slept in different Dens, which the Pack were confused about, but nobody asked them.

Nobody asked why he hadn’t gone into heat yet. He wasn’t pregnant, Dean figured it was probably stress. Castiel had just come out of his, feeling especially needy. Not that Dean minded, he was quite happy to knot him Omega, make Cas cry out his name. Halfway through the heat, Castiel had asked him to mate him, a bite on the neck that would claim him as Deans. The Alpha had almost knotted Cas at the thought, but held himself back, telling Castiel they had to wait until he wasn’t high on hormones. 

‘Dean?’ Castiel’s voice broke him out of his thoughts, the Alpha nuzzling his lover as he asked what was wrong.

‘Except you poking my thigh?’ He quipped, Dean blushing as he shifted his hips away, knowing that his mind had got ahead of him. Castiel chuckled, licking his muzzle before standing up. Dean followed his lead, hiding behind Castiel so that nobody would see the erection he was currently sporting. As soon as they were in the cave, Castiel was leaning forward and presenting, brushing his tail to the side. Dean growled, mounting him quickly and pushing into the warm heat, groaning as he did so. Slick dripped down Cas’s thighs, apparently Dean wasn’t the only eager one.

His lover pushed back against him, whining in need as he clenched around Dean. The Alpha growled, nipping at the Omega for teasing.

‘Alpha… please.’ Dean was smug, thrusting sharper to satisfy his mate. As the tempo picked up, as did Dean’s growls. Castiel gasped, his climax hitting him sharply and cum spurting onto the floor. He tipped his neck to the side, inviting Dean to bite, which he did. His knot swelled, locking him against Castiel as his teeth dug into the neck, a clear bite mark that he licked at gently as he rode out his climax, rolling the two of them to their sides as he spooned him. 

‘As soon as this goes down, I’m biting your neck.’ Castiel remarked, the scent of a pleased Omega filling the cave. Dean grinned lovingly, licking his mate.

*Rocks*  
Gabriel snuggled under Sam, wiggling under the Omega’s huge paws. Sam chuckled, allowing the small Alpha to do so, licking his head softly. Keeping pressed close to Sam was the best feeling, Gabriel had quickly learnt he preferred this to anything else. The first night, they had tried sleeping in the same Den, but had quickly learnt that the nightmares that plagued Sam were too much when the Alpha was there. Instead, they tried it a different way. Sam would nap outside, keeping Gabriel close, and slowly it was working. 

Nuzzling closer, despite the fact he was already practically moulded to Samsquatch, Gabriel looked out across the Pack. He knew they were waiting for Sam’s heat, but after his last one, the likelihood was pretty slim. Gabriel didn’t care, rolling over despite the tight squeeze to lick his boyfriend’s muzzle. Sam pretended to look offended, glaring at Gabriel, before resting his head in the crook of his neck.

‘Do you think I should tell Dean?’ He asked, voice quiet against the fur. Gabriel rolled out from under him, knowing that Sam wanted to have a deep conversation. He climbed up onto the tall Omega like he was a mountain, resting once he was fully draped over him. His head hung near Sam’s good ear, which was useful for these conversations.

‘If you want to. Nobody would make you, Samshine.’ Sam chuckled, before he rolled Gabriel off and stood up. He headed back towards his Den, looking rather thoughtful. Gabriel stood up, chasing after his boyfriend hoping for more kisses. 

 

*Forest*  
John Winchester had spent so long away from his Pack, he wasn’t sure if they would allow him back in. Sam would have told them what he did, and his own mate would hate him. He wasn’t sure if he could stand that, but the Hell Clan were getting close, and John hated them. He couldn’t kill them without a pack, maybe if he could convince his son Dean to invite him back to the Pack, he would be safe. It was worth a shot, he figured. Maybe he should apologise to Sam as well, after all, he had hurt the kid. 

Bobby might be an issue. He was always protective over the boys, especially when John got mad. If Sam had told him what he had done, John knew Bobby wouldn’t let him near the kid again. He was hoping Dean would give him a second chance to prove himself worthy, to let him back in the pack. Running all those years ago in hope of killing the pack single-handedly had been a bad call, he had regretted it ever since. But he had a shot now, he had heard from rogue wolves that his son had made an alliance with the Novak Clan. John was impressed, if they were truly going to war, then it meant they had the upper hand. And they had something Azazel wanted, Sam. 

Dean might not agree to using the boy as bait, but John knew if it came to it, Dean would make the necessary choice. John headed further through the woods, knowing where they would be at this time of year. It was a hard trek, winters had been the worst, but John knew he was almost there. Just a short while longer, and he would claim sanctuary in the pack.


	15. Rocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Chapter, ending badly for Sam. Gabriel and Jody are utter babes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really, sad Sam.

The Omega was watching Gabriel, his favourite hobby. The Golden Alpha was currently with Castiel, the two of them playing with Jack and Samandriel by the rest of the Novak’s. Dean was also watching, mostly because of the new mark that was on Cas’s neck. The entire pack had cheered, a celebratory hunt held in honour of the mating, and Sam was quite happy with his new brother-in-law. His mom was with Dean, which made him happy, the two really were quite close.

‘Hey, pup.’ Jody spoke, approaching him from behind but baring her neck. He nuzzled happily into the scent gland, he had a soft spot for the woman. She slumped beside him, licking him affectionately as they watched over the Pack. 

‘How are you feeling?’ Jody asked, a question loaded with so many different answers. Sam wasn’t sure how to respond, because there were so many things going on inside his mind. He settled for an answer close to the truth.

‘I’ve been better.’ He’s been worse as well, but Jody knew that. The wolf sighed, licking his ear again before she turned back to the Pack.

‘Do I need to ask about your heats?’ It was technically her job, she looked after the health of the Pack and stitched them up when they needed it, and she was the only one, besides Gabriel, that had the nerve to directly ask him something like that. 

‘It won’t be coming. The Pack can move to summer grounds.’ It wasn’t the answer Jody was looking for, he knew that. She wanted explanation, open communication, things Sam was struggling with. Hell, he couldn’t even deal with Gabriel sometimes. Kisses were the limit of contact, he couldn’t even share a Den with him. He still woke with nightmares, equal mixtures of his time with Azazel and his father John. 

‘Sam, I love you like you were my own pup, you know that.’ He did, and he loved her just as much. His pheromones must have changed, because the Beta looked pleased and nuzzled him, Sam relaxing to the touch. It was different, with her over his Mom. Mary could never understand some things, like John. Jody had never met him, but Sam figured she would protect him. 

‘What if John comes back?’ It was something worrying him, he knew it would happen sooner of later, especially if his dad was still alive. Jody looked at him, before turning to look at Dean and his Mom. Two people who didn’t know the truth. 

‘Then we keep him away from you.’ Jody stated it like it was the simplest thing in the world, but it wasn’t. Sam didn’t know how he would react if his dad came back.

‘He isn’t a good wolf.’ Sam stated, feeling the need to justify himself to Jody, who just stared at him. She waited patiently, until Sam built up some more courage.

‘He hurt me.’ Left him for dead. But Sam didn’t say that bit, just accepted the nuzzling and licks from Jody as she soothed him.

‘I won’t let that happen, Sam. Neither with Gabriel.’ He thanked Jody, standing up to walk to his brother. Many members of the Pack listened in, waiting to see what the discussion could be about. Dean’s sandy wolf rose as he approached, Sam feeling the familiar anxious feeling swirling in his gut, before he reminded himself that this was his brother. Dean was anything but evil.

‘We should be moving on, the Pack will run out of food if we stay here. Summer grounds are needed.’ Dean studied him for a couple of seconds, before he nodded. Good, agreement was the thing Sam wanted here. 

‘We’ll leave tomorrow. It’s more easily defended, as well.’ The unspoken truth of the fact that Dagon had managed to get into the Pack because Dean had invited her wasn’t mentioned, so Sam bowed his head to his brother and turned away. Jack bounded across, diving onto him with little remorse. Sam chuckled, nuzzling the Pup as he bounced excitedly. 

‘Summer!’ 

‘It’ll get hot.’ Sam warned the Pup, but he didn’t seem to care, to busy dancing around in the clearing. The Pack watched the exchange, amused by the show. They stayed up late that evening, planning the trip to the Summer Camp. It would only be just over a days walk, and they would arrive at the Lake. It would be the home until Autumn, so it was important they got everything sorted. Dean was making the Pack Instructions, talking to the Novak’s about how they would prefer to travel, although Chuck agreed to follow Dean’s command. It had been happening a lot lately, after all, the Packs were basically entwined. 

Everyone eventually got bored of the talking, looking around but none of them wanting to be the first to retire. Sam was lucky, in this instant, that his boyfriend had to be the centre of attention.   
‘Well, I am very tired, and am planning on enjoying the last night in my Den.’ He boldly stated, standing up and walking towards it slowly.

‘It would be amazing if I had a nice, fluffy pillow to lie on, to soothe my head.’ He remarked, looking over his shoulder in Sam’s direction. It was a joke, Sam knew that, Gabe had already made it perfectly clear that he didn’t expect them to share. The group were laughing, especially when Dean piped up,  
‘More like to rest your inflated ego on, Gabriel.’ The golden alpha looked mock-offended, turning to Sam with a look of hurt.

‘Sam, defend my honour.’ More sniggers from the pack, Sam turning to glare at his brother.

‘Leave the short-stack alone.’ He remarked lazily, the group howling with laughter as Gabriel pouted. The wolf looked most amusing, making a face that looked actually quite attractive. Sam felt something in his stomach stir, causing the Omega to stand and nuzzle his boyfriend until he looked happier. 

‘Better. Do I get an escort to my Den?’ He inquired, looking up at Sam. Just because he was shorter, didn’t make Gabriel any less powerful. Sam knew that, having seen how he had killed Dagon. It was to protect Sam, it should horrify the Omega, but it really made him feel safe.

‘Why do you need an escort?’ Castiel said with a laugh, Dean snorting at his mate’s comment. 

‘Because, brother mine, all manner of creepy things lie in the woods! And I am a precious Alpha, someone could steal me for my fur.’ He commented, looking up to Sam yet again. The Omega just nudged his flank, guiding him towards the Caves. Gabriel wagged his tail happily, content to follow Sam up to the rocks. 

He stopped when he smelt an odd scent coming from his Den, pulling Gabriel behind him. It was a familiar one, but it smelt injured and bleeding. Gabriel was already growling, but Sam shoved him back.

‘Go get Dean. And Bobby. And Mom.’ He added them on, thinking who best to deal with the situation. Gabriel hesitated, but trusted Sam to do the right thing, scampering back. Sam stalked into the cave, staring at the curled up Alpha on the floor. 

‘Sam?’ The wolf inquired, standing slowly. John looked awful, blood dripping from his coat and a pained expression, although Sam couldn’t find it in him to care. He hated him. Everything about John made him want to be sick.

‘Come outside, Dean’s waiting.’ Sam tried to soften his tone, but it came out harsh and unforgiving. And that’s what he wanted, deep down. To not forgive him. He kept back as the wolf staggered out, not offering any support. His mom burst into tears, John meeting her half-way as she nuzzled and licked him, Dean just standing in shock. Sam stalked down the rocks, moving closer to Gabriel, although he paused when John spoke up.

‘I’m surprised you don’t hate me.’ Dean just shook his head, while Mary continued to lap at the wounds. The elder-Alpha looked at the Pack, before staring back at Dean.

‘You have every right to kick me out, Son. I’d understand. But I have nowhere else to go.’ Good, Sam thought miserably. He could die for all Sam cared.

‘Why would I kick you out, Dad? I’m just glad you’re alive.’ He stated, stepping forward to nuzzle John. Sam watched as John stepped back, staring at him in surprise.

‘You’re not mad at me for what I did to Sam?’ Silence, Dean looking to Sam with an unrecognisable expression, before John got it. He turned to Sam, the two staring at each other for a long time, before Gabriel stepped between and glared at the Alpha. John looked surprised, but Sam didn’t care. He nuzzled the Alpha, promising he was okay, before he turned back to his Den. Sleep, that was what he needed. And to stay as far away from John as possible.

‘Pup, you want me to join you?’ Jody inquired, the offer one that Sam hadn’t expected. He nodded though, the Beta following him to his Den. If Jody was there, then he was safe. Turning to his Alpha, who was still glaring at John, he gave a soft yip. Gabriel turned, before realising the invite extended to him, and followed them into the Den.   
Jody was quick to curl up around Sam, Gabriel wiggling in front and lying down across the two, his head close to Sam. He smiled down at the Alpha, before thinking about the fact that his father was outside. It was as if everything in Sam’s life was determined to go wrong.


	16. Summer Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer offers to maul John. Sam, Jody and Gabe bond. Bad things happen when the Hell Clan turn up, and Sam gets angry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whirlwind chapter. Warnings: This entire chapter is full of them. Nothing awful, just a lot of hurt Sam

Sam had stayed by Gabriel and Jody, half-way to the back of the Pack. That was because John was next to Dean, having wormed straight back into the Pack he had left.

‘Need me to maul him?’ Lucifer offered, the white wolf looking across to Sam. The Omega snorted, considering the offer for a short moment before he scolded himself. No killing his father, even if he was an ass. 

‘Get in line, I’m doing the mauling.’ Gabriel commented, splitting Lucifer and Sam up as he strode between them. It wasn’t protective, just that the smaller Alpha loved being pressed against Sam. The Omega smiled, before it turned into a grin.

‘We’re here.’ Because he no longer shared, he went instinctively for the second best Den. Nobody would stop him, he ruled the Pack alongside his brother. But when he saw John also going for it, a stalemate broke out. Both wolves went silent, judging each other for the space. The Pack had also stopped, seeing the tension between the two. John moved forwards, towards Sam, smirking as the Omega backed down. No way in hell, not again. 

John turned, running up and claiming his new Den. Gabriel dragged Sam away by his ear, picking a Den next to Jody. The three of them were in his Den after the hunt, which Dean had led with John. Sam hadn’t even tried to implement himself into the equation, too hurt to comprehend why his brother wouldn’t talk to him. 

‘Sammy, love, you have to tell us what’s wrong.’ Gabriel murmured, littering the Omega with licks. Jody was nuzzling his scent gland, and Sam finally just slumped to the floor, tears spilling out. Jody let out a pained whine, nuzzling him closer between her and Gabriel.

‘I told John I didn’t want to leave the Pack, didn’t want to be mated to an Alpha.’ Sam mumbled, remembering his father walking up to him, informing him that he would be leaving the Winchester Pack. He had been young, and had been told that an Alpha by the name of Richard Roman would be willing to take him, despite his abnormalities. 

‘But he insisted on the mating, telling me he would be the only Alpha that would want an Omega like me.’ Gabriel snarled, licking his mate more. Sam snuffled, allowing the touch although feeling awkward. Too exposed.

‘When I told him Dean and Mom wouldn’t agree, he lost his temper. Told me that I was supposed to bow down to him, because I was an Omega. I refused, and he…’ Sam trailed off, remembering the hits raining down on him. His father had beat him, pushed him into the dirt and forced him to submit, before stepping back. He had been confident, he was an Alpha, and Sam had remained sprawled in the dirt. John had stepped back, looking smug, before he had done something Sam had never forgotten.

‘Present, Omega.’ He’d never do anything like that to Sam, it was just the humiliation. And boy, Sam had fought. But when the Alpha had forced it, Sam had finally given into the submission. He knew his father was drunk, but he couldn’t forgive him.

A gentle licking brought him back to his senses, Jody nuzzling him and asking what was wrong. He realised he was crying, holding onto Gabriel like he was the last thing he had. Sam explained the story slowly, watching Jody get more and more angry, Gabriel looking like murder.

‘I’m going to kill him.’ Gabriel snapped. Sam already felt bad, the two of them were in here rather than outside playing with the rest of the Pack. He didn’t want to get them in trouble with the new second in command. Sam was just thinking about that, when he smelt a scent that was far to familiar. 

‘Guys, do you smell that?’ They stared at him, but Sam was already leaving the Den. What he saw outside was not that great, in fact, Sam was pretty sure he was going to be sick. The Pack was all gathered, bowed submissively to John, who had a paw over Dean’s throat. Mary looked heartbroken, sobbing quietly as she stared at the scene. What was worse than all of that, however, was the Pack in front of the Winchester Novak alliance. Asmodeus stood, Ruby by his side. Behind them, Abaddon, Eve and Metatron. The main members of the Hell Clan, apart from Azazel, who Sam couldn’t see yet. 

‘Sam, come down here now!’ John shouted, the wolf looking aggressive. Gabriel was growling, but when he saw the fact that Dean was in trouble… A Pack was supposed to do whatever it could to save the Lead Alpha.

‘Go, Gabriel. Be ready.’ Sam watched Jody and Gabriel retreat to the Pack, who were too far away to protect Dean. John watched as Sam hopped down, walking slowly towards them. John’s scent was far too heavy, he was using his Alpha voice, which was slightly insulting. Sam had learnt to ignore it, luckily, but it still made him feel sick. 

‘Threatening Dean? Dick move.’ Sam remarked, looking down to his brother. Times like this was when Sam really did regret being an Omega. 

‘Not threatening, giving an alliance. Hell Clan leave us alone, and hey, Dean can rule the Pack as well.’ Sounded too good to be true. It was, Sam realised, when Azazel emerged from the shadows. The wolf strode forwards, Sam holding ground as he approached.

‘John has been promised safety for every member of the Winchester/Novak Pack, Sam. In return, I get you as my mate.’ Ruby gave a snarl at that, causing Azazel to turn his head to her.

‘When I have my pups, Ruby can have you.’ Have. Sam watched them, figuring out if he could take on a full grown Alpha. Hey, it was worth the shot. Rising up to full height, the Omega turned to the Head of the Hell Clan, rising his heckles. Canines descended, eyes glowing as he squared up to the Alpha. A challenge, certainly one that nobody would take seriously. 

‘Careful, Sammy. Wouldn’t want to show your old pack how weak you really are.’ Sam circled the Alpha, ignoring Dean’s weak protests at what he was doing. John was keeping a firm grip on Dean, and Asmodeus had tensed up at Sam’s attack.

‘Stand down, Asmodeus. The Omega just needs to be taught his place.’ And with that, Sam lunged at the overly sized Alpha. Sam knew how stupid this was, considering Azazel had been able to overpower him the last time. But that was his brother, and that was his Pack, and his mate, and his Mom, and Jody. That was his future, and he was fed up of other people telling him what he could and couldn’t do. 

John. Azazel. Ruby. Dagon. Every single Alpha, always getting in his way. Claws sliced into his thigh, Sam biting down hard onto the tale of the Alpha as he was knocked to the floor. Although equally sized, the scent of the Alpha was enough to make him gag. Sam snarled as he hit the tree, the Alpha lunging and pinning him. Claws scraped at sides, and Sam remembered how he had relied on Gabriel to win with fight against Dagon. How come, despite his size, he could never stand up for himself?

‘SAMMY!’ Dean howled as Azazel’s paw swiped down the side of his face, blood coming up. The Omega slumped, listening to his brother struggling under his father. The thought of Dean being pinned by John made him mad, his brother was an Alpha, he shouldn’t be embarrassed like that.

‘Pity, you actually surprised me. Maybe you Winchesters are all the same, spineless cowards.’ Sam knew Azazel was right about him, right about John. But Dean? He was the strongest Alpha Sam had ever met, and he had a Pack. A mate. He would never forgive himself if this happened, Dean swallowed guilt like it was whiskey. 

‘Look to the Omega as an example of what will happen if you don’t…’ Azazel was cut off by his idiotic rant when Sam lunged, sinking teeth into the back of his shoulder. The Alpha howled in pain, trying to turn but Sam had an advantage. Claws sunk in Azazel’s inner thigh, flipping the Alpha till he was on his back, and the Omega didn’t hesitate to bite. Sam sunk his teeth straight into the Alpha’s throat, Azazel begging with a chortled voice to try and get support from Asmodeus, who wasn’t yet moving. 

Sam shook hard, watching the Alpha bleed out under him, before he turned to the rest of the Hell Clan. Jesus, he was so ready to die. For Dean, for his Pack. Asmodeus watched him walk forwards, Sam remembering how the Alpha had been numb to the punishment, and gave the slightest incline of his head. Asmodeus gave a nod back, before Ruby was charging at Sam.

The Alpha smelt just as gross as she had done all the times he had met her previously. He caught her mid-lunge, wrapping paws around her throat as he tumbled down on top of her. It was harsh, but he didn’t care as he ripped into the Alpha, rather enjoying the scream that came from her throat. He was cut off when someone barrelled into the side of him, Eve, a Beta who wasn’t worth his time. He bucked her off, making sure Ruby was bleeding out before he turned to Abaddon. The Alpha looked unsure of how to respond, but Sam didn’t really care. 

Stalking forward, he allowed the girl time to change her mind. And she did. Abaddon bowed down low, baring her neck to the side to the Omega, who stared down at her. She had hurt him, made him bleed, but he didn’t bother hurting her. He just enjoyed the feeling of standing above an Alpha. Metatron, a Beta, sunk down beside her. Eve had scampered back, the trio of wolves all submitting to Sam, who felt rather odd. He’d expected to die, not to have people bowing to him.

‘Impressive, Samuel.’ Asmodeus remarked, not bowing, but not attacking. Sam stared at him, aware that blood was dripping down his muzzle from the two Alpha’s he had just killed. Sam paused, before he turned to John, who looked like he regretted ever being born. John let go of Dean, moving sharply towards the forest. Sam cocked his head, watching the Alpha retreat. The disappear, like he had never been here at all.

‘After what you told me, Samuel, I’m not quite sure why you allowed him to live.’ Asmodeus stated, watching Sam. The Omega shrugged, staring at the four wolves and gesturing to the woods.

‘You should get going.’ Asmodeus bowed his head slightly, snapping at the three wolves to get going. They scampered off, before the Alpha turned his head back to the Omega once more. Sam stood still, waiting for whatever he was going to say, before the Alpha chuckled.

‘I knew letting you go was a good idea. Be safe, Samuel.’ 

‘Likewise, Asmodeus.’ And with that, the Alpha was gone.


	17. Climbing out of the dirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is mad. Sam is worried. They have a heart-to-heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam talks about what John did and the loss of his pup.

Dean hadn’t pushed whatever was between his brother and father, and he had never regretted it more. Watching Sam challenge Azazel, Dean had almost lost him. He knew that look in Sammy’s eyes, the kid didn’t care if he lived or died. Once John had run, Dean had scrambled up and watched the interaction between Sam and the Alpha, before his brother turned to him. The huge Omega was bloodied and bruised, blood dripping from his muzzle and eyes glowing just as an Alpha’s would. 

But when he bounded across and nuzzled into Dean, pressing against his scent gland and looking for wounds, Dean couldn’t quite believe what he had just seen. It was still Sammy, just one that was strong.

‘Dean, god, are you okay? Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?’ The Omega nuzzled every inch of his neck, not aware of the shocked Pack behind, while Dean was still dumbfounded. When Sam was happy there was not cut, he stepped back, licking Dean’s muzzle in a pleased way. 

‘So sorry Dean, so sorry. Should have told you.’ He muttered, tears welling as he nuzzled back again, pressing closer to Dean than he had done since before he had been taken the Hell Clan. Dean finally responded, wrapping paws around his brother and squeezing, licking his brother desperately. He then threw him off, staring at the Omega.

‘YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!’ Dean snarled, Sam bowing his head as if he hadn’t just taken down two Alpha’s singlehandedly. 

‘Sorry.’ He mumbled, looking thoroughly ashamed.

‘Sorry? What the hell were you thinking, Bitch?’ The comment made Sam realise he wasn’t actually mad, the Omega grinning at Dean.

‘That you didn’t look to good down in the dirt, Jerk.’ Dean laughed, lunging forward to nuzzle his brother again, before turning to his Pack. It was a rush of wolves, everyone scenting each other. Dean headed for his Mom, licking away tears and holding her tightly. He turned, expecting Sammy to be here, but he was nuzzling Jody. Both Dean and Mary watched as Sam was cuddled and licked by the Beta, praised for what he had done. Gabriel was curled around Sam, the three looking utterly happy. 

When evening fell, Dean was curled up on his perch next to Castiel, both tired after the quick sex they had after the events. Castiel nuzzled him, licking his muzzle and nodding across to the other side of the fire, where Sam was curled up. Gabriel was lying on his back across Sam’s paws, demanding attention from the Omega, who looked amused. 

‘Samalam, fancy tackling me like that?’ Dean managed to hold back the snort, but others did not. Crowley and Eileen burst into laughter, as did Lucifer, others chuckling at the small Alpha. 

‘If you annoy me enough.’ Sam stated, licking Gabriel’s muzzle before looking back up to the fire. The golden alpha wiggled, earning more amusement. 

‘So Sammy, fancy coming hunting tomorrow?’ Dean asked, the Alpha praying his brother would. Sam shrugged, looking up and meeting his eye.

‘Sure, as long as I get front.’ Like Dean would ever take it away from him. 

‘I’m sure we can deal with that, as long as Shortstack stays in his job.’ Gabriel stood up, doing his usual attempt at looking bigger, trotting round to Dean’s side of the fire. He watched, amused, expecting a playfight. He was surprised when the Alpha snuggled down next to Dean, licking behind his ear.

‘You know you love me.’ He stated, Castiel looking around and laughing. Most of the Pack were, Dean looking offended before he licked Gabriel’s ear, the golden alpha purring happily. Sam watched, before his attention was drawn away by Jody, who was saying something to him.

‘Dean, I know we have hinted at it, but I think by now we all know that there is no way the Novak’s intend on leaving the pack.’ Chuck remarked, standing up. The Pack fell silent, listening in.

‘So, if you’ll have us, we’d like to remain under the Winchester Pack, under you and Sam’s control.’ Dean already knew what Sam would say, but looked to the Omega anyway, who gave a nod. Dean nodded, and there was a lot more cheering, before Dean ruined it. He had to, he needed to know.

‘Sam, do you think Dad will come back?’ Many of the Pack looked at Dean as if he were mad for bringing it up, but he held his ground. The large Omega looked at him, something bordering on pain flashing across his eyes. Dean wanted to know, wanted him to open up. That’s why he didn’t hesitate when Sam nodded up the Cave, the two leaving the Pack to talk. 

‘Sam?’ Dean questioned, worried about the look on Sam’s face.

‘He made me present, Dean.’ Sam said quietly, not looking up. Anger flared inside Dean’s stomach, not quite understanding.

‘Tell me.’ He demanded, glaring at the Omega.

‘He’d arranged a mating between me and Richard Roman, saying he was the only Alpha that would take an Omega like me. When I said no, he beat me, forced me to submit, then demanded I present.’ Dean tipped his head back and howled, if John was anywhere near, he would rip him apart. Sam was crying, but Dean didn’t care, he stepped forward and pulled his brother close. 

‘Hush, Sammy. I’ve got you.’ It was a promise, Dean wouldn’t let his brother get hurt again. He loved him too much, and felt idiotic for not noticing how much pain Sam was in. 

‘Dean?’ Sam asked quietly, raising his head. Dean was reminded of when Sam was a pup, would look up at him like that, hoping for safety.

‘Yeah, Sammy?’ 

‘I did have a pup.’ Dean sucked in a breath, waiting patiently for Sam to explain. He didn’t push it, he couldn’t. 

‘Ruby… she was so angry. I tried to stop her, but she just kept stomping on my stomach… I couldn’t…’ He trailed off, that traditional “I’m the guilty one” face crossing his complexion. Dean pulled him closer, pressing Sam’s head into his chest, not wanting Sam to see the tears that were falling. 

‘No, not your fault. Never your fault, Sammy. Never letting you go again.’ He promised, making more and more promises but this time he wouldn’t let it go, he wouldn’t let Sam face anything without him by his side. Sam purred happily, allowing Dean to be the big spoon. When Castiel and Gabriel joined, Dean allowed them to join the cried-out Omega. 

‘Sammy, Gabe and Cas are joining.’ Sam rose his head sleepily, nuzzling both Cas and Gabe as they joined. 

‘We all good?’ Gabriel asked, looking concerned at the sad Omega. Dean didn’t know what to say, but Sam surprised him.

‘Told him about my lost pup.’ Sam remarked, nuzzling Gabriel. Dean was surprised that Gabriel knew, but then again, the Golden haired Alpha seemed to be good for his brother. He shot Castiel a look that told him he would explain later, but Castiel was already curling up under Sam, Gabriel curling up to Dean. And like that, the four of them fell asleep.


	18. Lake-time fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel takes Sam on a trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam's scars feature.

Gabriel was watching Sam improve. It was a steady change, but he was improving. They still didn’t share a Den, Sam still woke up sweating and crying out, but he would be more openly affectionate with Gabriel. He enjoyed it, it made Gabriel happy to see how much Sam was improving. 

Today was important. Everyone was in human form, playing in the lake happily. The pups were annoying most of the Pack, who stared on with affection at them. Sam was with Gabriel, both lying topless sunbathing.

‘Sammy, you’ll get burnt.’ Gabriel was happy with how the scars on his thighs were fading, although he could see that the Pack had seen them. Jack had asked Lucifer what they were, and the Alpha had explained that they had been Sammy’s way of coping. Nobody else asked, and anyone who stared to long, including Dean, got glared at. Gabriel took his job as Sam’s defender seriously.

Listening to his words, Sam rolled over lazily. Gabriel sucked in a small breath, staring at the whip marks that stretched across his back. Sam opened an eye, before realising. Trying to roll back, Gabriel stopped him, holding down his arm as he climbed up over his back, straddling him. The Omega huffed with laughter, but kept it to himself as Gabriel traced the scars. 

‘You’re insufferable, Gabe.’ Gabriel made a happy sound, while the Omega under his rumbled with contentment as he massaged the knots out of his shoulders.  
A massage ended with his Omega asleep under him, Dean and Castiel walking across to ask what the hell Gabriel was doing. Dean tensed when he saw the scars, but Castiel just stared. Gabriel shrugged, sliding of his boyfriend to sit down, smirking when Sam reached out for his hand in his sleep, the Alpha holding it. 

‘You wanted to speak to us?’ Dean asked, and Gabriel smiled at the use of the word “us”. It proved that Dean was good for his baby brother. 

‘I wanted permission to take Sammy to the city for a break.’ Gabriel had been thinking about it, how his future mate had still not settled, how he woke screaming in the night. Dean stared at him for a short period of time, but eventually nodded.

‘Yes, but I want him back by the end of summer, Gabriel.’ The Alpha snorted, nodding his head as he looked across to Sam, who seemed peaceful at the moment. This holiday would be the beginning of something good, for both of them. Dean took one last look at the scars, and both Gabriel and Castiel could smell the angry pheromones coming off him. 

‘You know he’d talk to you if you asked.’ Gabriel remarked, staring up at the Lead Alpha. Dean shrugged, turning back to the rest of the Pack.

‘Just keep him safe.’ Gabriel watched the two walk off, tracing Sammy’s hand with his thumb. Like he wouldn’t look after him. Sam was his future mate. 

**  
Gabriel had done exactly what he said he was going to do. He’d taken Sam to the city, bought a nice penthouse suite for them to stay in. The shifters that lived in cities didn’t have packs, so naturally they were weaker than most. Some hadn’t shifted in generations, so they could recognise Pack Wolves when they wandered around. A Winchester and a Novak in a city? It drew attention. People knew that the Pack’s were famous, and some would stare longingly at the thought of having a pack.

Sam was happier than Gabriel had ever seen him. The Kid walked around the city, taking in sights and stopping to talk to people. He had a love of stopping at every bookstore and library, which amused the Golden Alpha to no end. Gabriel took pride in being able to make his Omega smile. 

‘Hey Gabe? I’m just going to grab another book.’ The Alpha smiled, sipping at his coffee as his Omega walked back into the shop. They had been here three days, and Gabriel could finally relax. That was until a woman slipped into the seat opposite him. One he recognised all too well.

‘Kali.’ A Beta. His ex, and someone Chuck had once suggested was a good match. They had been a great couple, until Kali had decided to cheat on him with someone more Alpha-ish. Gabriel hadn’t thought too much of it, even if he knew deep down that it hurt. When he had presented an Alpha, his entire Pack had been shocked. Lucifer especially, although he had taught him everything Gabriel knew about being an Alpha. He copied the White wolf’s every move, so when Kali had told him he wasn’t enough of an Alpha… He’d been annoyed. Angry. Filled with self-loathing.

‘Long time no see, Kali. I would say it’s a shame, but it isn’t.’ Gabriel wanted Sam. He wanted his Omega to come back and… no. That wasn’t good, Sam wouldn’t stand up to a Beta, would he?

‘I heard you were back in the city. I’ve missed you.’ She reached out, probably to take his hand, but Gabriel was quicker. He tugged it back, glaring at her.

‘I’m taken.’ He adamantly stated, wishing death upon the woman in front.

‘Honey, no you’re not. No bite, no claim. And who could be better than me?’ Kali was the daughter of a wealthy Shifter, but she had only changed once in her entire life. A city wolf, who apparently couldn’t sense that Gabriel was getting pretty mad.

‘I guess that would be me.’ Sam remarked, sliding a chair up next to Gabriel. The Alpha smirked, watching Sam take his hand and link their fingers together. Kali looked perturbed, unsure of her next move. On the one hand, he was an Omega. On the other hand, Kali loved causing mischief. 

And you are?’ She said sharply, eyes raking over Sam.

‘Sam Winchester. Pleasure.’ His voice dripped sarcasm, and was it wrong to say Gabriel was a little turned on by the display? 

‘Of the Winchester Pack?’ Shock lined her voice, or maybe more disbelief.

‘The one and only.’ Kali knew she didn’t stand a chance. It didn’t mean she wasn’t defensive.

‘I see. Gabriel, a runt Alpha, manages to pick up a disformed Omega. Cute.’ Gabriel growled, not at his insult, but at calling his Omega disformed. Sam was also growling, probably for the opposite reason. Kali stood, shimmying out of the shop like she owned it. Several heads had turned, whispers about the Winchester and Novak Pack.

‘Gabe? You okay?’ Sam inquired, squeezing the Alpha’s hand. Gabriel had been looking into the distance, before he looked to his boyfriend and gave a cheeky smile.

‘We’re going clubbing tonight.’ He proclaimed, watching Sam groan in frustration. It was done lovingly, so Gabriel knew he had won the argument. Plus, he was kind of hoping Sam would wear those tight jeans.


	19. Meadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wolf comes to the territory with some bad news.

Dean had led the pack on another successful hunt. Benny had taken second in lead, considering Sammy wasn’t here, and they had managed to take down two large does. It had ended with them lounging around in the tall grass just North of the Pack. Castiel was with his brother, Lucifer, and the Pup, Jack. Dean knew the Omega Pup was sad the Sam had left, but Dean was also aware of how much his brother needed the respite. He also wanted to ask about the scars he had seen, but decided that it was better to wait till his brother decided to speak up. 

Everyone was out on the hill, even those who had not partaken in the hunt. Eileen and Crowley were seated close to him, along with Benny and Jo. Balthazar had decided to be annoying, messing with all the Beta wolves in the Pack. Bobby was watching fondly, nuzzling his mate Ellen. It was peaceful, calm, and Dean couldn’t be happier. Chuck met his gaze, giving him a knowing look, before he looked back to his sister and pup.

It was a sunny day. Hot, and they would all need a dip in the lake later on. Dean was content to allow his Pack to lounge around in the sun, enjoying the summer weather. He wondered what Sammy was doing in the city, he hoped Gabriel was taking care of him. Heh, who was Dean kidding. Sam would be the one taking care of Gabriel.

‘Boss, we got a scent coming in.’ Benny stated, standing up. Dean stood as well, the Pack not majorly worried. They were a large pack to face. Jo was pushed behind Benny, but she growled softly and nipped his rump, reminding him she didn’t need protecting. 

A light brown wolf wandered in, relatively small, and a Beta. He approached carefully, the Pack watching with interest as he walked to Dean. The Alpha couldn’t find fault in his manners, watching the wolf bow and tilt his head in submission.

‘Pack Alpha, I am sorry for the intrusion. I have been sent by Pack Alpha Roman on a mission for diplomacy.’ Dean recognised the name, a Pack that was pretty powerful. Maybe close to the Winchesters in strength. They also used to be pretty close to John, probably why he had tried to arrange the mating between him and Sammy. The thought made the Alpha tense, but since nobody knew about that besides Dean, Jody and Gabriel knew, he kept his calm.

‘State your name, Beta.’ 

‘Robert Roman, Alpha. A cousin of the Pack Leader.’ Dean gestured to a spot near him, the two settling down. It was customary to welcome any wolves on diplomacy matters, but Dean was tense. Jody was positively glaring, but except from that, none of the wolves knew what the issue was.

‘What brings you here?’ Dean inquired, looking to his Omega to make sure he was safe. Cas had a mating bite, in fact, all of the Omega’s in the Pack did apart from Sammy. Oh, Jack and Claire he supposed, but they were too young. An Alpha could try and challenge some claims, Garth and Charlie, as Omega’s mated to Betas, could have issues.

‘As I assume you are aware, our Pack used to have regular correspondence with the Winchester Pack. After your father was presumed dead, Roman knew he had lost a close ally. Imagine our surprise when, a couple of days ago when patrolling the outer city, we ran across John Winchester himself.’ Dean tensed, looking to Bobby. The Alpha had a calm expression, telling him not to overreact yet.

‘John Winchester owed our Pack, and he couldn’t pay the debt. In fact, the Alpha told us that the debt should be passed onto you, as he signed it under the Pack name.’ Dean didn’t like this one bit. John had left him with a debt.

‘How much are we talking?’ Dean asked, looking to the Beta. The wolf barked a laugh, looking to Dean inquisitively. 

‘You have no idea the contract that your father signed up, do you?’ Dean didn’t like how the Beta was challenging him, rising his heckles in warning. Robert backed down, bowing his head.  
‘Roman wasn’t sure if you knew or not. John signed a formal document betrothing Pack Leader Roman to your brother, Samuel Winchester. He now wants to claim it.’ Dean felt every muscle in him tense up, body wanting to howl at the thought of someone taking his brother away again. 

‘I’m afraid that won’t be possible. Sam has a mate.’ It might be the only thing that could save him from the claim.

‘Our pack has been out searching, and found the young Omega yesterday. As you said, with someone. But no claiming mark was reported, and apparently, the Alpha in question isn’t particularly… Alpha-like.’ One of the Novak Clan probably would have attacked for saying something like that about Gabriel, but Dean beat them to it. Pinning the smaller wolf down, he bared canines to the Beta. It was worrying that they had sights on Sam, even when he was in the City. Roman had more power near urban areas, but he wouldn’t move against a Winchester.

‘That’s one of my Alpha’s you’re talking about, Pup. Be careful.’ The wolf tipped in submission, and Dean removed the paw from his chest.

‘Roman himself will visit in two weeks time, to privately discuss the mating. If your Omega doesn’t wish for the mating to happen, Roman will listen. He isn’t unkind.’ The Beta promised, standing up and bowing one last time. Dean watched him scamper off, before Jody was by his side. Dean realised Sam had been called his Omega, which technically he was while he was unmated. 

‘What are we going to do? Sam only told us that because…’ She trailed off, aware that the Pack were listening, before looking back up to Dean. The Alpha sighed, slumping down onto the floor.

‘We hope Roman is a nice guy and listens to Sam.’ Several Pack members seemed surprised that Dean would allow this to even happen, but what choice did he have? Risk outright war with another Pack? They had only just killed the Hell Clan, they didn’t have the chance to recover. Plus, mating season would be around in three weeks. 

‘And if he doesn’t?’ Jody snapped, her motherly instincts showing. Dean thought of her as an Aunt, but she was extremely close to Sam. Closer than Sammy was to Mom, who couldn’t understand why. Maybe it was something to do with John.

‘Then I’ll deal with it.’ Dean said, not raising his voice despite the fact that she was. She didn’t mean it, she was just worried for Sam. Castiel came up behind him, nuzzling his back thigh. 

‘We’ll deal with it.’ Castiel assured, smiling at Jody. The woman softened, licking Cas behind the ear before padding back.


	20. Sweaty Nightclubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel enjoy their time in the city

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times for Sabriel, Sam having a minor freak-out. Fluff.

Sam had worn the jeans. And a nice tight v-necked shirt. Gabriel was in heaven. Well, actually he was in a club. Even in the dark lights, with people dancing and the smell of alcohol heavy in the air, he could still smell Sam. He looked delightful, smelt even better, and Gabriel was staring dreamily at him. 

‘You look high, my friend.’ The barwoman stated, cleaning the bar. Gabriel turned his gaze to her, before looking back to Sam.

‘My own personal Sasquatch. Isn’t he stunning.’ Gabriel mumbled, watching Sam dance with another Omega. He wasn’t bothered, there was a claiming bite on the Omega, and Sam wouldn’t hurt him like that. The woman chuckled, following his gaze.

‘You’re a lucky Alpha.’ She commented, topping up his drink. Gabriel shot her a smirk, before making eye contact with Sam, who came over in his direction. Sweaty, hot, and all Gabriel’s. How lucky he was. 

‘You look happy.’ Sam said with a chuckle, pressing a kiss to Gabriel’s head. The Alpha breathed in deeply, the scent of his Omega calming him. 

‘Who wouldn’t be, you look stunning, Sammoose.’ Sam sighed, but deep down Gabriel knew he enjoyed the nicknames. The blush that spread across Sam’s skin was worth it, he looked beautiful when he was flushed.

‘Fancy getting out of here?’ Sam asked shyly, cheeks still that delicious red. Gabriel tried to hide the leap in his heart, pulling cash from his wallet and handing it to the woman behind the bar. She shot him a wink, both of them watching Sam push towards the exit.

‘Have fun.’ The woman stated, smiling to Gabriel. He shot her a smirk, following his Samshine through the crowds.

 

Gabriel knew Sam was nervous. The kid had showered, dressed in sweatpants and a loose fitting shirt and was curled up against Gabriel on the couch, watching TV. His heart was beating like a drum, a nervous scent flitting through the room. The Alpha didn’t ask, knowing Sam would speak when he wanted to. What he didn’t expect, however, was for Sam to kiss him.

They had kissed before, but it was rarely Sam that started them. Gabriel wasn’t complaining, he happily returned the kiss. Sam shifted, body moving up so Gabriel was pressed back against the couch, the Omega on his lap. The Alpha grinned against his lips, biting Sam’s lower lip and demanding entry. It was granted, the Omega shuffling slightly as Gabriel took hold of his hips.  
Hands roamed under shirts, which were quickly removed. Flipping him back onto the couch, Gabriel pressed kisses to Sam’s neck and torso, the gasps and heavy breaths coming from Sam spurring him on. His hands moved to Sam’s belt, undoing it and unzipping the jeans. The Alpha looked up to check this was okay, surprised when he saw nothing but utter desire on his Omega’s face. 

‘Bed.’ Sam muttered, and Gabriel quickly agreed. They raced to the King-sized bed, stripping everything but boxers on the way. Sam was first on the bed, flopping onto his back as Gabriel pounced, littering kisses across his boyfriend’s stomach. The Alpha grinned, allowing Sam to rut against him as he continued teasing. 

Lips sucked around one nipple, teeth grazing slightly as his boyfriend arched up with a moan. Gabriel twisted and licked, moving to the other to give them similar treatment. Straddling his boyfriend’s hips, he looked down at his Omega. Flushed a dark red, hair spread across the pillow, chest heaving. Nipples red and swollen, saliva covered, and his boxers leaving very little to the imagination. Something inside the Alpha purred, loving the control, but Gabriel shoved it down.

‘Such a pretty Omega, so good for me Sammy.’ He muttered, kissing down his stomach. Sam whined, fists clenching into the sheets as Gabriel tugged down the boxers. It wasn’t traditional, an Alpha doing this to an Omega, but Gabriel wanted to. Not only that, but he wanted Sam to feel safe.

‘Gabe… please… need, uh’ He broke off as Gabriel licked a strip along the underside of the Omega’s cock, pleased with the moan that broke from Sam’s lips. He was well endowed, Alpha-sized, but Gabriel didn’t care. His mouth closed around the head, tongue flicking across the tip and studying Sam’s reaction. The Omega was panting, hands gripping the sheets hard enough for his knuckles to be white. 

Lowering his mouth further down, he was rewarded by the Omega spreading his legs, Gabriel setting between them. The sweet scent of slick filled the Alpha’s nose, and he had to supress the moan that threatened to burst. The vibration of his throat made Sam buck into his mouth, the golden alpha grinning as he did it again. One hand moved lower, not sure whether Sam would allow him to touch the slick folds that smelt so divine. 

His other hand was wrapped around his own member, stroking softly as the Omega whined and writhed beneath him.

‘Please… alpha…’ Gabriel growled slightly, the Omega whining again. The Alpha pulled back, grinning up at his boyfriend.

‘Such a good Omega, you can let go sweetheart, I want you to fuck my mouth.’ He’d already figured out Sam had a praise kink, who knew he’d respond so well to commands? Gabriel knew Sam was holding back, could sense the slight worry in the Omega. His hand dipped, fingers brushing over wetness as he put slight pressure on the Omega’s sweet-spot. He’d worried it would cause issues, he hadn’t expected the downright-sinful pornstar-worthy moan. His hips bucked, fingers lacing through Gabriel’s hair as his movements faltered.

Gabriel released one more low hum, rewarded with Sam gasping his name, salty-sweet liquid flooding his mouth. He swallowed it down, ignoring the fact that he spilled all over the sheets and his stomach. His Omega wasn’t moving now, and Gabriel smelt the shift in scent almost immediately.

 

*Inside Sam’s head*  
Distantly, somewhere right in the back of his mind, Sam knew it was alright. Gabriel wouldn’t hurt him, wouldn’t be mad at him for finishing without permission. The rest of Sam didn’t agree with that, and had gone still. His body flooded with adrenaline, cringing away when Gabriel reached for him. His Alpha was speaking, but Sam couldn’t hear it. Not anymore. He just heard his own mind spinning.  
The Alpha left the room, heading towards the bathroom, and Sam got off the bed quickly. He’d made a mess of the sheets, this was the Alpha’s bed. The corner was the safest bet, he figured, to hide from the Alpha when he returned. Sam curled up, tucking knees to his chest in a hope that if he was smaller he would be more pleasing. 

The Alpha made a low whining sound when he saw Sam, and the Omega figured he’d done something wrong. Baring his neck, he shuddered in horror at the thought of being punished. He deserved it, he knew that, but he didn’t want it to hurt. He hated it when it hurt. The Alpha was speaking again, trying to get Sam to look him in the eye, but Sam knew it was a trick. Look an Alpha in the eye, and get hit. Hard.

‘Omega, omega look at me. Come on Sammy, I know you’re in there.’ Hesitantly, the Omega looked at the Alpha, flinching at the excitement that crossed the Shifter’s face. A blanket was wrapped around him, the Alpha offering his neck. A scent he didn’t expect wafted across him, concern, worry and love. Love. 

Sam didn’t wait, burying his head into the neck of the Alpha, tears trailing down his skin as hands closed round him. Gabriel. His Alpha.

‘That’s it, I’ve got you Sammy. You’re okay sweetheart, I’m not mad.’ Sam took his word for it, cuddling closer to his Alpha. 

‘Good boy, perfect sweetheart.’ Gabriel cooed, pressing kisses all over his forehead. Sam purred happily, chest rumbling as Gabriel guided him to the bed. Not Gabriel’s bed, Sam’s bed. Once he was tucked up, Gabriel bid him goodnight and left him.

Sam had never felt so lonely. He’d never had a desire for someone to sleep next to him since his time with the Hell Clan, but tonight Sam wanted nothing more than for Gabriel to hold him and promise nothing would hurt him. He stood, shoving on some boxers and padded barefoot out of the room. Gabriel’s was across the corridor, and Sam slipped in silently. The Alpha was sleeping, he didn’t stir as Sam walked to the bed.

He lifted the covers, crawling in next to Gabriel, whose eyes flickered open just enough to watch him curl up under the sheets.

‘Sammich?’ His voice was deep, sleep-infused and sexy. The Omega felt his stomach flip as he curled up, the Alpha wrapping an arm around his stomach.

‘Don’t want to be alone.’ He mumbled, feeling awfully embarrassed. When he’d recovered from his episode this evening, no doubt he would never forgive himself.

‘You’re never alone, Sammy. I promise.’ Sam sighed, enjoying the warmth from his Alpha.

‘Thank you, Alpha.’


	21. Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel isn't impressed, and Sam calms him down. Richard Roman arrives on scene.

Gabriel laughed, pouncing on the other wolf as they rolled through brambles. They were heading home, having been away for eleven days. Since the episode, they hadn’t gone as far as that again, opting for messing around like teens in just their boxers. They were heading back, enjoying the end of summer as they yipped and played like pups. 

Stopping for cuddles and muzzle licking, they finally reached the edge of the Pack boundary. Trotting ahead happily, Gabriel headed towards the lake. Dean was the first to spot him, and the Golden Alpha headed proudly in the direction of the Alpha. It was halfway there that he realised something was amiss, nobody seemed that happy to see them. In fact, they looked worried.

Turning to his future mate, who seemed to have picked up on the tenseness, Gabriel waited for him to arrive before they continued to walk towards Dean.  
‘Sammy.’ Dean stated happily, and Gabriel tried to hold back the laughter. Having called him that during sexy-times probably wasn’t a good thing.

‘It’s still Sam, De.’ The Alpha seemed surprised by the nickname, nuzzling his brother happily. He made eye contact with Gabriel, a thankyou in his eyes. The Alpha sat there, licking his paws happily until Dean scented him as well.

‘What’s the issue?’ Sam asked, looking around the Pack. 

‘A runner from Roman’s Pack told us he’s coming to discuss the agreement he made with John. About you.’ Dean stated, staring right at his brother. Considering Sam didn’t react, Gabriel decided it was his turn to do the emotion.

‘Oh hell no, no way. Like I’m letting that ass anywhere near my Omega.’ Sam snorted with amusement, tilting his head to Gabriel. But the Alpha wasn’t calming, some other Alpha was coming for his mate. His mate. He was the one that was fixing Sammy, he was the one that spent ages loving him. He didn’t want to lose his mate.

Apparently, he had started panicking. It hadn’t happened since he had first presented as an Alpha, he barely ever reacted like this. The Pack looked concerned, Lucifer taking a step forwards, but Sam was already there. His Omega was by his side, nuzzling and licking and murmuring things he was glad nobody else could hear. 

‘I’m going to rip him apart.’ Gabriel growled, and Sam gave him another lick.

‘He did say he’d be friendly and respect Sam’s wishes, as long as they were alone.’ Gabriel’s stomach tightened, Sam pressing closer to help heal him. Dean watched the two, before the Pack settled for the evening. It was comfortable, being back with the others, but Gabriel knew that a lot of people were watching them. A lot of people didn’t know how Sam was going to react. The evening progressed, the sun setting and Gabriel started to feel tired. After all, he had just travelled back from the city with his future mate, which he was now being rivalled for. When wolves started to excuse themselves for the evening, he realised exactly how tired he was. 

‘I’m off to the Den.’ Sam exclaimed, standing and stretching. Gabriel watched him, unsure of whether or not they would still share now they were back with the Pack.

‘Yours or mine?’ Sam asked his Alpha, who beamed. He was aware the Pack were watching, maybe even confused. 

‘Depends, do I get more kisses in mine?’ It was the teasing tone that made Sam smile, shaking his head softly at the Alpha with fondness written across his face.

‘You get no kisses if you act like that.’ Sam remarked, Gabriel quickly sobering and catching up with his Omega, nudging him to his Den. They snuggled close, the night taking both of them into a deep slumber.

**  
And so it began. The six day wait for Roman to arrive, consisting of Gabriel fretting, and Sam telling him to calm down. The two wolves kept separate from most of the Pack, Sam was sleeping better but flashbacks during the day caused issues. Gabriel stayed by him, usually sleeping on top of him under the summer sun. Sam didn’t mind, would laugh when Gabriel clambered on him and called him a Moose. 

The Pack were all confused by the relationship, Gabriel knew that. Confused as to why when they woke Sam was already up, that he went on hunts but didn’t interact with them much. Sam was recovering, but this had thrown a stick in the works. 

‘Sammoose, I feel like I’m melting.’ Gabriel exclaimed dramatically, looking to the Omega who was attempting to hide a smile. 

‘Melt quietly then, dear.’ Gabriel huffed, shuffling forwards towards his boyfriend in an attempt to get attention.

‘Love meeee.’ Sam stared down at him, having been watching the rest of the Pack.

‘You’re the most annoying wolf I have ever met.’ Gabriel pouted, lying under his Omega hoping for cuddles. Eventually the Omega complied, slumping down and pulling the Alpha close to him. They stayed close, cuddled like nothing would part them, until they heard Jack somewhere down below the rocks.

‘Dad, why is Uncle Gabe and Sam never with the Pack?’ They didn’t hear the response, but the Omega felt guilt burning inside him. He was trying, he couldn’t really do a lot more than that. Gabriel was quick to nuzzle him, before smelling the scent of an Alpha.

‘Sammy, Roman.’ The Omega rose, the two of them watching as down below, Dean greeted the Alpha into the Pack. Heading down slowly, Gabriel followed his Omega until they reached the rest of the Pack. 

‘Samuel.’ Roman was a large wolf, black in colour, although he had a white stripe under his belly. 

‘Sam is fine.’ Gabriel tensed slightly, watching the interaction between the two.

‘A word? In private.’ He added, looking to Dean, and then to Gabriel. Sam nodded, gesturing up to the rocks. The Alpha trotted across, Sam giving a lick to Gabriel before he followed. Gabriel huffed, settling down with the Pack to watch from a safe distance.


	22. Face the Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam deals with it. Jody comes to mother Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of the Pup. Sam goes into Heat

‘Forgive me, Sam, but I have no intention of mating a wolf that lost a pup.’ Sam held his tongue, despite the fact that he could feel his chest burning. His eyes threatened to spill tears, and he wondered how far the Alpha would push this.

‘But the contract exists, and so I have a counter-proposition.’ Sam rose his head, drawing strength from the fact that his mate could see him, that he was there if he needed him.

‘We captured John Winchester. He told us of the loss of your pup, and I don’t really intend to take you as a mate, but I would be quite happy to take you as a lover. I would even let you have your other mate.’ Sam sucked in air, realising it wasn’t really a choice at all.

‘And if I say no?’ He asked, and for a second, he saw fear in Roman’s eyes. 

‘I don’t think a broken Omega who can’t keep a pup alive is in any position to demand things.’ Sam snarled, raising up to full height. The Alpha watched him, but neither made a move.

‘I say no.’ 

‘Think about this Sam. I’ll take care of you.’ No, he was not going to be the whore of some idiotic Alpha.

‘No.’

‘I’ll kill John Winchester.’ Sam actually barked a laugh, looking thoroughly amused.

‘You overestimate yourself, Roman. I don’t like him, never have, never will. In fact, you’d be doing me a favour. The contract is void, it was made by an Alpha under influence, you know it doesn’t stand. Unless you want war, which we both know you don’t, stop trying to add to your pride by attempting to ruin mine. Back the fuck out of this Pack.’ Sam watched the Alpha lunge, possibly expecting the Omega to back down, but he stayed still.

Muzzle to muzzle, the two remained. It was a battle of courage, and eventually, the Alpha backed down.

‘I misjudged you, Sam Winchester. I hope you have a happy life, fruitless though it may be.’ Sam snarled one last time, watching the Alpha slink of into the trees. He needed comfort, not just comfort from Gabe, but family. He headed down, trying to stop the shaking that threatened to burst, sliding up to Jody who nuzzled him softly.

‘Okay, pup?’ She asked, concern flicking across. Gabriel was already crossing towards him, careful and steady to do so like he thought Sam would be afraid.

‘Okay.’ He stated, accepting another nuzzle before rising to Gabe. The Golden Alpha looked concerned, before Sam nodded up to the Den. The Alpha followed, sitting next to him in the Den as he explained what happened. They both shifted back, grabbing clothes and talking, well, Gabriel comforting Sam as he told him.

‘At least I get you all to myself.’ Gabriel commented, rolling on top of his Omega lazily. He was surprised when Sam responded, reaching up to grip the hips of Gabriel and pulling him in for a kiss. Sam wasn’t sure what he was doing, or whether it was a good idea, but he did it. Kissing turned to making out, the clothes that had been put on were quickly abandoned, and Sam was whining like a bitch in heat. His skin felt too hot, even he could smell the slick, and it was then that both he and Gabriel realised what was happening.

‘Oh God, Sam.’ Gabriel was backing away, eyes flickering slightly as the Omega realised he was going into heat. Pain, followed by fear, flashed through him. This hadn’t happened since a year before, when it had been Ruby and Azazel that had ruined him. Sam backed away, shifting back to wolf form and curling in the corner, shaking his head desperately.

‘Out.’ Gabriel hesitated, but when Sam shouted it again, the Alpha went running. Sam didn’t know what to do, alone and frightened. He wanted Gabriel by his side, but he also couldn’t help but think about what had happened with the Hell Clan. Wrapping himself into a tighter ball, he sobbed silently, the pain in his stomach unbearable.

 

‘Pup?’ It was Jody. He recognised the scent, it was one that was safe. He moaned in pain as he rose his head, looking across to the wolf. Her face showed worry, body low as she approached. It was supposed to show submission, but Sam didn’t care. He was in pain, a lot of it, and wanted nothing more than to have Gabriel back by his side. It wasn’t the heat, he just missed his mate. But why would Gabriel want to be around a broken Omega in heat?

‘Jody… hurts.’ She nuzzled his neck softly, dropping the bag she had been carrying. He watched her unpack blankets, making a nest on the floor. It was usually suggested that Omegas went through their heats in human form, but he didn’t know if he had the energy to shift. Water bottles were unpacked, as was some food, before Jody turned back to him.

‘Shift, pup. I’ll get you some painkillers.’ Sam did as told, body aching as he shifted, grabbing a pair of boxers from his pile of clothes and shoving them on. Satisfied, he curled up on the blankets Jody had brought. The woman shifted, Sam looking away as she grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her. Shuffling closer on her knees, she lifted the water bottle to his lips and helped him drink, before handing the pills across.

‘Dean’s worried about you. The whole pack is, Pup.’ He wrapped an arm around her waist, resting his head on her lap. Hands stroked his already-sweaty hair, murmuring softly as he felt the painkillers help the stomach ache. Jody got up, shifting back to wolf form before heading to the door.

‘Jody…’ The wolf turned back, and Sam hesitated. Maybe, maybe he was making a mistake. Sam huffed, knowing he had to get over himself eventually. 

‘Can… can you get me Gabe?’ Jody seemed shocked, but it quickly turned to a smile. She nodded, disappearing out of his Den. Sam sighed, pulling the blanket further up and resting on the pillow. Thoughts of the Golden-haired Alpha calmed his nerves, this was just like a normal heat. He was a normal Omega, he had a potential mate. He was fine.


	23. Heats are a bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pure smut. Like literally, pure smut.

Gabriel missed his mate already. Jody had gone to check on Sam, and the Pack was curled up in the centre of the space. Dean was worried, hell, the entire Pack was. But Sam had kicked him out, and Gabriel couldn’t help but think it was his fault. He should have seen it earlier, should have stopped him from freaking out. The golden alpha wanted nothing more than to punish himself for his stupidity, but knew that Lucifer was currently watching him with concern. As was Castiel, who was watching him between licking Dean’s muzzle to comfort him. 

‘Gabriel?’ Jody asked, the Alpha turning sharply. The Pack were listening in, waiting to see if the lead Omega was alright. Gabriel rose, staring at the woman that was like Sam’s mother. No, Mary didn’t seem as close to Sam as Jody was. 

‘Is he alright?’ Gabriel asked, biting his lip to prevent him from asking anything else. Jody smiled, the motherly concern showing through. 

‘He’s asking for you.’ Gabriel understood the words, obviously, but in the sentence? He paused, trying to register what she had just said. Jody chuckled, repeating them slowly as he started nodding, understanding now that his Omega didn’t hate him. Sam was just scared. Gabriel probably should have assured Dean he would look after Sam, but instead he took to sprinting across the Pack lands and bounding up the side of the rocks to reach Sam’s den. 

‘Samshine?’ The Den reeked of Omega, a scent Gabriel could easily get high off. The Alpha smiled when he saw Sam, in human form, curled up under the blankets. Sam smiled softly, chucking some boxers at Gabriel’s face. The Alpha snorted, shifting and putting them on, before crawling next to his Omega. 

Sam curled up against him, kissing Gabriel’s neck. The kisses were supposed to be chaste, but the scent of his Omega was waking up the Alpha in more ways than one. Sam didn’t seem put-off, moving to straddle Gabriel as the kisses moved to his chest. Vaguely, the Alpha was aware that he should be stopping this. 

Gabriel didn’t stop it. Especially not when Sam’s perfect mouth closed around his cock, Gabriel biting back a moan as he tried to stop his hips moving. The Omega purred happily around him, before his cheeks hollowed and he took him further. The Alpha reached down, wrapping his fingers through the Omega’s hair, moving his hips slightly while trying to prevent his knot from swelling. 

‘Such a good Omega, so pretty with your mouth wrapped around my cock.’ Sam moaned at the praise, the scent of slick reminding Gabriel this was supposed to be about the Omega, not him. He tugged Sam up, keeping the Omega on top as he wrapped a hand around his cock. Sam whined, head tilting back and exposing the neck that Gabriel so badly wanted to bite. He didn’t, opting for nipping at his chest as he stroked his Omega, feeling the hot slick covering his thighs. 

Sam rolled them over, pulling the Alpha on top. Gabriel growled slightly, the Omega spreading his legs willingly. Having lost the boxers during the blowjob, Gabriel hesitated to move forwards. Sam seemed to understand, raising his hand to cup the Alpha’s cheek, smiling slightly.

‘Gabriel, please. I want this. I want you.’ Gabriel searched his eyes for any sign of the heat-haze, finding none, before pressing kisses to his Omega. The Alpha could barely contain his excitement as he shifted slightly, positioning his hips before pushing inside the Omega. Sam arched his back upwards, muscles tensing slightly before he relaxed, hands reaching to hold onto Gabriel’s shoulders. The Alpha was too busy trying not to blow his load like a teen, Sam’s tight heat clenching around him dangerously. 

Pulling back, the Alpha moved his hands to the Omega’s hips, thrusting back in sharply. The moan was worth the effort, and Gabriel picked up the pace, lifting Sam’s leg to wrap around his waist as he worked the Omega, slick helping to ease his swelling knot into the Omega. Wrapping a hand around Sam’s cock, Gabriel started rhythmically jerking him off in time to his thrusts, the Omega whining.  
‘Alpha… please… need your knot.’ Gabriel groaned, thrusting harder as the Omega let out a broken cry, muscles tightening around him. He felt his knot thicken, locking him to Sam as he buried his seed deep inside him. Aware of what had happened last time after they had climaxed, Gabriel was quick to litter kisses to his Omega, surprised when Sam just smiled lazily.

‘That was…’ 

‘Amazing? I know, I’m here all week.’ Gabriel joked, wanting to make sure Sam was alright with what they had just done. 

‘Thank you, Gabe. Such a good Alpha.’ He mumbled, Gabriel’s Alpha pride swelling. He nuzzled the Omega, shifting slightly so he could wrap a hand into Sam’s hair. Unfortunately, doing so caused the Omega to gasp slightly, overstimulated. Gabriel chuckled, stroking the Omega’s hair.

‘Sleep, Sam. We can go again once you wake up.’ He was surprised when Sam seemed to like the idea, leaning up to kiss him firmly.

‘I love you, Gabe.’ The Alpha was glad that Sam had already shut his eyes, so he couldn’t see the tears that formed in his eyes. 

‘I love you too, Samshine.’ 

 

Gabriel woke to a mouth wrapped around his cock, which was enough to make him what to knot the Omega. Biting his lip to control the Alpha urge, he reached down to tangle his hands into the hair. Sam moaned around his cock, kitten licks causing the Alpha to buck up, dangerously close to finishing. Gabriel pulled the Omega up, rolling them so he was on top, Sam’s eyes blown wide. 

‘Such a pretty Omega, so perfect.’ He nuzzled his lover, kisses where his mark would go one day. Sam purred happily, parting his legs to encourage the Alpha between. Gabriel chuckled, holding the Omega down. 

‘Patience, pretty boy. I’ll make you feel good.’ His lips moved down, nipping at skin as he did so, happy to leave marks across his Omega. Sam whined, hips wiggling as he begged for Gabriel. The Alpha restrained the Omega’s thighs, holding them down as he licked up the inner thighs. He was rewarded with slick, which he made quick work of lapping up. Sam gasped, body arching, pushing his hips towards Gabriel.

Driving him insane was the best decision Gabriel had ever made. Working Sam right to the edge, the begging enough to make Gabriel’s knot swell, before he calmed him down and started the entire process again. The blankets were thoroughly ruined, but at least Sam wasn’t feeling any pain anymore. Well, not the heat kind.  
The Omega became impatient, Gabriel having just denied him for the sixth time, and the Alpha watched as Sam kicked him back. What he didn’t expect, however, was for Sam to roll over onto all fours and lower his chest down. The Alpha in Gabriel broke free, hands gripping his Omega’s hips as he pushed in, slick dribbling down his thighs.

‘Going to make you scream, pretty Omega.’ Gabriel promised, and hey, he never went back on a promise.


	24. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's keeping a secret.

Sam rose his head, watching Castiel and Dean walk through the Pack, ensuring that everyone was well. He chuckled when Jack barrelled into Cas, the two of them sprawling onto the floor. Dean was quick to join the fight, lunging onto the two of them. Pretty quickly, the entire thing turned into a large heap of wolves, all fighting to get to Dean. Sam stayed back, protecting the secret he was keeping well hidden.

‘Love?’ Gabriel inquired, trotting up beside the dozing wolf to lick his muzzle softly. It was hard enough to keep the scent a secret from Dean, let alone from his own mate. But Sam was terrified that when he spoke the words, everything would go wrong. His life had a habit of doing that, and he didn’t want to lose the best thing he had in his life. His family.

‘Hey.’ He replied, not bothering to stand. Gabriel got the hint, crawling up and settling on Sam’s back. No doubt, as soon as Sam uttered the words, this behaviour would stop. He wasn’t even sure how Gabriel would react, they had never discussed it before.

Five weeks since his heat, with winter approaching rapidly, and Sam struggling to keep his scent in check enough to keep the secret. He’d made sure to eat enough for him and the Pup inside, ensured that he got plenty of exercise and the right amount of rest. And sex. That helped.

Gabriel was playfully licking Sam’s droopy ear, the Omega content to purr as he watched the Pack scramble on the floor. When three weeks ago, Sam had emerged from his Den with a mating bite, lots of people had been surprised. Pleased, of course, there was no doubt in their minds that Gabriel was the perfect Alpha for him. Dean had been thoroughly happy, a hunt had been organised for them in celebration.

Sam just hadn’t told them about his secret. With no idea how Gabriel would react, or if he would even be able to keep the Pup, Sam had kept it very quiet. It was today, however, that he decided it was time to ask for some assistance. He stood slowly, Gabriel rolling off and landing on the floor. Sam peered down at the Golden Alpha, who gave him a pout.

‘My pillow.’ He stated, widening his eyes like Omegas did to try and get Sam to take pity. It had worked for the first couple of times, but Sam was a lot wiser now. The quickest way to Gabriel’s heart was to keep him regularly updated with snuggles.

‘You can have your pillow back later.’ Sam promised, nuzzling his boyfriend, mate, before trotting into the clearing. Dean bounded over, tackling him to the floor and licking his ears. Sam attempted to wiggle out from under the large Alpha, eventually giving in to his brother’s affection. Castiel was quick to join, but a lot more gentle than Dean.

When Sam finally convinced Dean to attack Gabriel, which earned him a whine from his mate, he headed towards Jody. She smiled up at him as he walked across, leaning in to nuzzle the scent gland. Sam smiled, Jody was a great woman, she really did manage to get him through everything. He sat with her for a while, joining in with an odd conversation Rowena was having about the positives of murder. He loved all of the Pack, even the ones who casually talked about killing people.

‘Can I have a word?’ Sam asked Jody, who led him across towards her Den. She looked concerned, so Sam was quick to assure her that he was fine, standing close to the woman he considered closer than his own mother.

‘What’s wrong, Pup?’ Jody had that knowing look, she already could tell that something was wrong. Taking a deep breath, Sam allowed the pheromones to trickle forwards, the sweet-smelling scent of an Omega in Pup catching the Beta by surprise. Her eyes widened, cautiously nudging closer with her muzzle to ensure she had the right scent. Sam held it back after a short while, worried others would be able to smell it.

‘A pup?’ He thought maybe she was mad, but when she pulled back, there were tears in her eyes. Sam hesitated, nodding slowly to see if she was mad. She lunged forwards, wrapping her body around his and pushing her head into his flank. Feeling the pressure on his chest release, he grinned, hugging back/

‘That’s amazing! What did Gabriel say?’ Sam flinched, Jody catching on quickly. She could read him better than he could read himself.

‘Sam, the Pup is fine. You’re going to be brilliant, okay?’ The words reassured him slightly, although the scent of worried Omega was still pouring off him. Being able to sense the emotion through the bond, he wasn’t surprised when Gabriel stood up from the dirt, having been chewed up by Dean, and started heading in their direction.

‘Just tell him.’ Jody stated, licking his muzzle once before scampering away, heading to Rowena and her discussions of murder.

‘Samshine?’ Gabriel looked worried, head bowed low as he walked forwards. This was ridiculous, he could just tell him. They were mated, Sam shouldn’t be worried so much. He took a deep breath, screwing his eyes shut as he released his hold on the pheromones. He heard the wolf gasp, but didn’t open his eyes.

‘Sammich, look at me.’ The voice was quiet, low-pitched and the tone utterly confusing. Sam did as his Alpha told him, looking into the whiskey-eyed wolf with fear. Gabriel, like Jody, had tears in his eyes.

‘Sam, are we going to have a Pup?’ Sam hesitated, giving a shaky nod. Gabriel’s eyes widened, and then, the most insane thing.

He tipped his head back and howled. Properly howled, the howl that sounded Pack. It got the attention of the entire Pack, Gabriel then rushing forwards to litter kisses all over Sam’s muzzle. The Omega stood there, utterly confused as to the behaviour, then realised his Alpha was shaking.

‘I’m going to be a dad. Oh god, there’s going to be a small me. Wow, oh god. I jumped on you earlier. Are you hurt?! Is the Pup okay?’ Gabriel was back, buried into Sam’s coat in seconds, as if he could physically reach the Pup by being so close. Sam, aware that the entire Pack were getting close enough that they would soon smell his scent, attempted to calm the Alpha.

‘Gabe, love, the Pup is fine. Are you… happy?’ Gabriel pulled back, shock on the small Alpha’s expression.

‘Of course! Sammoose, is that what you were worried about?’ Sam felt tears threaten to spill, nodding in a jerky fashion as the Alpha cooed softly, moving forward to give more hugs.

‘Everything alright?’ Dean called, doing that “I’m his big brother” pose. Sam would have laughed, but the hormones were making him cry, and all he wanted to do was curl up with Gabriel and Dean and Castiel. He wanted hugs. Gabriel looked closely at him, the silent conversation on whether Sam wanted to keep this hidden, to which the answer was no.

‘Well, depends on whether or not you’re keen on a mini-me running around.’ Gabriel stated, looking directly at Dean. Castiel got it before, yipping happily. Dean blinked, then it seemed to hit him like a freight car. The wolf paused, taking a steady step forwards, nose tipping up to test the air.

The entire Pack started congratulating him, Dean staying back as Sam was assaulted by his friends and family. Bobby, nipping at his ear, Charlie throwing herself at him. His mom, giving him a smile and a nudge on his shoulder. Benny stating that he wasn’t sure a mini-Gabriel was a good idea. Lucifer hugging him, Chuck smiling softly and nodding.

‘Den.’ Dean snapped, but his face was soft. Sam agreed, following him to the Alpha’s den, before he was tackled in the entrance.

‘I’m going to be an Uncle.’ Dean remarked, Castiel chuckling as he followed the two in. Sam curled up against his brother, allowing the Alpha to scent him frequently.

‘An actual Pup.’ He stated, still sounding surprised. Castiel smirked, lazily answering,

‘No Dean, a tree.’ Sam chuckled, licking the Omega’s ear before resting his head back against his brother.

‘Who stole my mate?’ Gabriel demanded, stalking into the Den with a look of a child who had his favourite teddy taken. Dean raised a brow, watching the Golden Alpha as he curled up next to Dean, turning to his brother.

‘Come on Cas, group pile.’ Sam watched the Omega curl up beside him, the four of them close as he smiled. His Pup was going to have to deal with a lot of smothering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, that was supposed to be the end! I'm happy to do an epilogue if you guys want one, just comment below!


	25. Pups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Epilogue you guys wanted! Please read the notes at the end!!

Six Years Later

‘And you’re one-hundred percent sure?’ Castiel sighed, looking across to his mate with utter adoration. The sandy-brown wolf looked concerned, the signature Dean-frown telling Cas that he didn’t believe what the Omega had said. It had been discussed a lot over the past six years, but Castiel had stuck firm. He knew Dean agreed, but he wasn’t doing it because Dean didn’t want to, he was doing it because he had never had the desire.

‘Dean, I am one-hundred percent sure. I don’t want pups, I have the perfect family here.’ And that was true, he did. Dean seemed pleased, nuzzling his lover and licking his ear. Castiel chuckled, allowing the Alpha to dote on him. Meeting his eldest brother’s gaze, Castiel smiled at Lucifer, who was sitting with a seven-year old Kelly, the young Beta pup had recently tried hunting for the first time, and was annoyed about how she kept being beaten.

Jack, ever the supportive big-brother, was telling Kelly it didn’t matter if she couldn’t hunt yet. The Omega had done well, and it hadn’t been a surprise when the Pup had become the boyfriend of Samandriel. Considering Jack was adopted, nobody had a problem with the pairing. The Alpha was good to his mate, it made sense.

Castiel looked around the Pack, smiling at what he saw. His family, all of them happy. It was nice to watch, Eileen’s pup, the most recent one born, was playing happily in the clearing. At three, nobody in the Pack had any power to deny Abby anything, she was too cute. Jo came waddling across, her stomach round as she curled up next to Cas. Just because the Omega chose not to have pups, didn’t mean that other Omega’s weren’t drawn to him. Jo was only one month off, close to Sam’s second due date.

‘Here comes the future Alpha.’ Jo stated, the Pup trotting into the clearing happily. At six years old, Echo was quite tall for her age. She was also a formidable hunter, already able to catch anything up to the size of a baby deer. It wasn’t surprising, Gabriel and Sam were both brilliant hunters, it made sense that their pup would be the same. Castiel smiled as his niece entered the clearing, the female pup going straight across to Kelly, her play-mate.

Gabriel was quick behind his daughter, greeting Lucifer as the two pups played. Echo was an odd coloured wolf, a golden colour on her body, which faded to a brown shade at the end of her tail, the tips of her paws and ears, and her muzzle. She was doted on by Gabriel, who loved her immensely, as did most of the Pack. Echo turned, Castiel smiling as the Pup trotted towards them. From the moment Echo was born, everyone in the Pack had known she was an Alpha. It didn’t take much to figure it out. She held herself like one, had the looks of one, and the same quick-temper.

‘Uncle Cas.’ She stated, nuzzling up against him. He grinned, shuffling to allow the young Alpha to curl up next to him. Dean smiled fondly, the two were pretty close, especially considering it would be her that took over the Pack. Castiel didn’t mind not having Pups, he was glad that Sam had chosen to have Pups. It meant that there would be not fight for leadership, Echo was the perfect candidate.

‘Where’s your dad?’ The fact that Gabriel was in the clearing meant that Echo figured Cas was asking about Sam, who wasn’t with the Pack at the moment.

‘With Grandma Jody. Dad was getting pains, said the pup was kicking.’ Castiel wasn’t surprised that Jody was grandma, even if Mary was also grandma. Dean looked concerned, but Castiel was worried that his pheromones would concern the young Alpha, so quickly spoke,

‘I’m sure the Pup is just a bit restless, there’s only two weeks left till your sibling comes along.’ Echo grinned, the Pup bouncing to her feet happily.

‘I know! I hope it’s a girl, I really want a little sister!’ The Omega laughed, nuzzling his niece happily. When Echo had been born, Gabriel had been unable to leave her side, the two bonding incredibly quickly. Castiel had the same issue, Echo had an addictively happy personality. Especially considering she was an Alpha.

‘GABRIEL!’ It was Jody’s voice, but the entire Pack turned. Gabriel left Lucifer in a heartbeat, sprinting across to the Cabin that Jody had made up for birthing. Jo left Castiel’s side, walking across to Benny. Echo looked up to Dean and Cas with a nervous look on her face, worry clouding the hazel eyes of her father.

‘It’s okay, maybe the Pup’s coming early.’ Castiel commented, already feeling his stomach twist at the scent of Dean’s fear. Standing up, Castiel led Echo across to Charlie, the red Omega would be better at schooling her scent than Dean. Echo curled up, everyone looking to the shack where Sam and Gabriel were. Castiel was concerned, walking across to Jo who was nervous, probably because her Pup was due in under a month and if it was going wrong with Sam, then she feared it may do the same.

Castiel was quick to release calming pheromones, doing his best to soothe the agitated Omega, who looked thankful for it. Dean was pacing on the top rock, Bobby and Ellen having gone up to try and calm him down.

Jody, in human form, reappeared. Her eyes scanned the crowd, landing on Castiel with a look of relief.

‘Shift, I need a hand.’ Castiel sprinted to the Den he shared with Dean, shifting instantly and grabbing clothes. The Pack had all realised something was going wrong, wolves were good at birthing a Pup, they usually needed very little assistance. Cas shot one last look at Dean, telling him that he needed to comfort his niece rather than stand there panicking, and slipped into the room.

It was a mess of scents. Fear, adrenaline, love, hurt, upset, motherly instincts and concern. It was hard to stomach, but Cas focused on the scene. The brown wolf was lying down, a weird needle stuck into his arm. As a rule, Shifters all gave birth in wolf form. It was easier, and gave a higher survival rate for the Pup. The Pup wouldn’t be able to shift for the first month, where it would stay in wolf form and feed of the Wolf, regardless of gender. After that month, the Pup was weaned off, Shifter babies learnt to toddle by that age. A month old human running round, but it looked more like a two-year-old. It was quick development, allowing the Pup to have a higher chance of survival.

Gabriel looked awful. He was in human form, wrapped in a blanket as he sat by Sam’s head, fingers wrapped into the soft fur. Jody was walking round, hot water and blankets in her arm. Castiel looked up at her, trying to figure out what was going on.

‘Something’s wrong, we’re cutting the Pup out.’ Jody stated, not pointing out the obvious. Shifters could have pups by caesarean, but it was a lot harder to control. The anaesthetic was already taking hold, Sam’s body wasn’t responding to the pain any more. Gabriel looked worried, but didn’t speak as Jody moved closer. It was then that Castiel noted the sheer amount of blankets, and the two cradles.

‘Jody?’ He inquired, looking across. The woman looked concerned, pulling out a razor to shave off the fur.

‘I think I heard a second heartbeat.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so evidently I left the ending open! I was thinking about doing a second story, a short one, about the Pack and the Pups. If this is something you would like, please leave Kudos and Comments below! Thank you so much for reading x


End file.
